Meant to break
by ophiliakhaos
Summary: {AU}Rin's a loner working a crap job, friends who have lives, and a cat who hates her. Sesshomaru's a big time CEO, with anger issues and even bigger commitment issues. Rescuing Rin at a bar fight, has sent Sesshomaru through a tailspin of emotions. Can Sesshomaru get over his issues, and anger and can Rin trust and forgive all his flaws? (summary continues inside.)
1. In over my head

**AN: my first Rin Sess fic. Surpose to be funny. Also art on deviatArt! hope you enjoy this,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or anything related to.**

* * *

_**Sumary**_

_Rin's your everyday women. Working a dead end job at a paper, with a lecherous boss, friends who are to busy with their own marriages, She's been feeling like her life has been missing excitement. Tired of the same old rut she takes life and matters into her hands. She's determined to break free of her mold and become something different. When Sesshomaru walk's into her life one night at a bar she truly learns some excitement. He's the dark cloud she's been dreaming of. _

_With his own personal issues Sesshomaru has made sure to keep everyone in his life at a distance. Never letting anyone close to his heart is how he has always lived life. It helps in the long run as a CEO of a huge marketing company. he has all the money in the world, but no matter how rich an handsome he is he still feels empty. Meting the petite Rin at a bar sparks interest. He's intrigued by the quiet reserved girl. And what Sesshomaru want's Sesshomaru gets._

_Can these two get past their issues an make something with each other? or will they go down in flames?_

* * *

**"Meant to break."**

**Chapter 1: In over my head.**

I sat trying my best to ignore the creep standing next to me staring daggers at my chest, acting as if what he was saying was something or importance. If I didn't need my job so bad I'd have told him where to shove it. Or at least shoved a pencil in his groin.

I laughed, not making eye contact with the sleeve ball I continued to type away. I needed to get this damn paper done. With him lurking about it was never going to get done.

Taking my laughter as a sign that I was even remotely interested what he was saying, I found myself stiffening as his hand started a slow massage. I had merely been laughing at the mental image of castrating him with a pencil, now that he was voluntarily touching me the idea was becoming more and more a good idea.

" So like I was saying Rin, you should join me tonight. I have reservations at that new hot restaurant down in the city."

I'd rather chew glass. Shrugging his hand off me, I gritted out a smile. "Sorry no can do, girls night tonight."

"Oh yea? Where to? Maybe I can meet up with you afterwards for a quick night cap."He winked suggestively.

I swallowed the vomit that rose at the thought of meeting him. He was a married middle aged man,and my boss. I was beyond not interested. He was a utter creep. I felt like I had to bath every time he stared at me. Like he was just imagining what I looked like naked.

Even if I was, which not even in a ultimate universe would I still think of that, he was so repulsive. Balding on top of his head, he was the kind of man who would do anything to salvage what hair he had left, even by doing the good ol comb over. Just looking at him made me nauseous.

Putting back on my fake smile I shook me head gently. I had to remain nice, i seen girls get fired just for telling him to fuck off. "I won't be out long. Work and all. I still have that paper to do on the earthquakes." There, good girl.

He looked outraged for a split second, he was use to getting his way. Instead of imploding he smiled, placing that grungy hand back on me. "One of these days Rin, I'll get that drink from you."

Yea, over my dead body buddy.

Winking he walked away, probably to harass the next poor girl. Sighing I checked the time. only an hour till i could leave this shit hole and get drinks with my two best friends. I smiled at the thought. They had been so busy with life, that we hardly saw one another.

Sango had the twins, and the new baby. and Kagome was enjoying the bliss as a newlywed wife. I was the only single lonely one of the bunch. I felt bad ,jealous sometimes. I know they loved me and they were just busy. I just felt so alone lately. Empty.

I hated my job, hated my apartment, only thing I had was my cat. And honestly I think he only liked me because I fed him. I was tired of feeling sorry for myself. i needed excitement in my life. I needed something, just something.

Clicking my tongue I looked back at my computer. Might as well and try and knock this article out. Deadline was tomorrow , might as well get paid for my misery.

..

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where the hell he is?!" I didn't mean to raise my voice at my poor receptionist, but it was her job to know simple things. Like where the hell my partner had gone instead of making this meeting.

"Listen, listen Donna, I didn't mean to yell. It's just this is a big potential investor, and Inu-Yasha was a important key to that." I listened as she whimpered about finding him, counting to ten I calmed myself. Smiling as if she could see me I tried soothing things.

"Thank you Donna. Thank you. Once you track him down please take lunch, ok?"

Slamming the receiver down I ran my hand through my hair resisting the urge to pull huge hunks out. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just fire everyone, I knew the answer I didn't feel like trying to find new people. Might end up worse then the ones I have. least with this bunch I knew their habits.

Grabbing a folder off my desk I left my office, Donna was no where to be seen. Either she found the idiot or she ran for her life. Gnawing feeling it was the later.I started heading down to the board room. With or without my partner I still had a meeting.

Sometimes being a CEO sucked. Money was nice, people not so much. I wasn't that hard of a person to get along with, Be on time, and don't try to fuck me over. I was a well know hard ass, I admit that. It wasn't hard though to stay on my good side.

Once I got a hold of my idiot of a brother, I'd be flaying him alive. Literally 5 minutes till this meeting went off. God knows what the hell he was doing, most likely his wife. Images flooded my mind that made me cringe. i never wanted to imagine him in scenarios like that again.

Turning I was within reach of the room, feeling my emotions turn darker, I had to remind myself. I could do this. I was a god damn super CEO I could charm money out of a damn leprechaun. I was that to cheer myself I started to head in.

"Hey..Hey.."

Hearing a familiar voice I decided to make his sweat it, and ignored him. Ya pissed me off today buddy. Work for my love.

"Goddamn it Sesshomaru wait for me!"

Turning I felt that good mood slip. I stared as Inu-Yasha came running up, flushed and out of breath. Good hope the bastard collapsed.

"Sorry...went home for lunch...Kagome..."

"Don't...finish that statement. Some of us just don't need to know."

" Sorry alright, I lost track of time. Got here as soon as your receptionist called. You know you scare the hell out of that poor women."

"Not my problem," I found myself growing angrier. Resisting the urge of strangling him I smiled gently laying my hand on his shoulder. "What my problem is...my partner, my brother ALMOST leaving em alone to deal with the client HE brought in." See I managed through that just fine.

"I told you. I lost track of time. I fucking made it be glad I did that."

"A monkey could do your job better. Maybe I should hire one."

"No need to be an asshole!"

I strained to remain control. "Ok. Fine. Just shut the fuck up, get in there and sign this deal. Or I'll fire you."

"You wish..." Mumbling Inu-Yasha hustled past me into the room. "Mr. Kobayashi, sorry you have been waiting.."

I crossed my arms and watched the moron charm the client. He was an idiot but like me he had the charm. Only reason I kept up with his bullshit family drama. he let his wife get in the way of being something greater. I would never risk a women, or a family get in my way. I raised myself to the damn top by myself. I let no one hold me back. No time soon was I going to change that.

I'll be damned if I let emotions rule my, I ruled me. And it was great being king.

* * *

"Lemme buy you one drink."

"No, get lost." I had left work an hour ago, an I been waiting at this damn place since then. The girls were suppose to be here already, Sango probably got hung up by kids and Kagome was most likely screwing her husband. Yay for friends! I wasn't bitter. Nope not me.

Got even better with Mr. Drunko bothering me for the past 15 minutes. Yea, perfect girls night out. I should have just gone home and ate my feelings in ice-cream. Getting ready to call and bitch at my friends I hear the familar chirp of a text message. Had to be them. Flipping it open I scowled.

_Kagome: hey Rin! Sorry Inu-Yasha got home late. Ya know my cars busted, can we rain check?_

Fucking. Figured.

_Sure. No prob. Might as well text Sango an let her know.I was just going to head home anyways and fed Sherlock. call me tomorrow._

Not even waiting for a reply I tucked my phone back in my purse. I shook my head and tried to the best of my ability bite back the hurt I felt. I had to understand, they had lives now, family's. it was no longer going to be a awesome bff group. Still didn't stop it from hurting any less.

Get over it, get your big girl pants on. You are an adult. Shaking my head I picked the remainder of my beer gulping the rest of it,waving fanatically at the bartender attempting to get his attention . One more then i'd go.

"You should let em get you your next round pretty lady. Maybe we can get to know each other."

Ugh, creepy guy. I have had my limit of bull-shit today. Being as polite as my limit would allow "No thanks...again." There nice for being a raging made person.

"Come on baby. I promise you will have a great time." I watched with horror on my face as he invaded my personal space. I had tried the polite way, now I guess I had to get mean. Some people only learn from a bitch.

"Listen buddy, not happening. Go bother someone who will actually give you a chance."

"Listen here bitch i was just trying to be nice." I watched open mouth as this drunk asshole got closer then I needed, pointing his finger he was a slobbering mess. Angering him hadn't been the idea method of getting rid of him. Mainly because it didn't work.

Pushing myself back I decided it was time to get the hell out of here. Definitely time to call it a night. Placing a 20 on the bar I picked my bag and coat up ready to high tail it. The moment I turned my back I felt it. A violent sharp sting through my scalp. This crazy bastard pulled my hair! Eyes growing wild I craned to look at the psycho.

Refusing to let go I found him in my face, his eyes wild and full of rage, breath smelling of stale beer he spit venom. "All I wanted was a god damn drink, not a bitch!"

Fear laced through me. What the fuck was this dude going to do? Guess I was getting that excitement I had wanted so much. Good job Rin.

* * *

**...**

Having left the meeting with a success, and one client richer, I decided to treat myself. I walked into the little pub that was down the street from our building. I usually didn't come here, but it was the closet thing.

Walking in I thought about turning right around. Rowdy college kids cheered and jeered around a tv while watching a local baseball game, burly looking men played pool and at first glance they looked like they would fuck you up just for principle. Outside should have said Biker-R-Us. Little warning is nice.

I was halfway a step out when I noticed a girl struggling against a clearly drunk man. Watching closely I saw her face contort to fear. Well fuck. Might we well make myself useful. Storming closer I caught the conversation.

"Oh yea buddy this is a sure fine way to get me to even so much as look at your ugly monkey ass!"

Growling she only seem to infuriate him further. " Oh bitch I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners." Rearing back he fisted his hand, bringing it down.

Stepping up I grabbed a hold of his arm just in time. Narrowing my eyes I had caught the drunk bastard off guard. Letting go of her hair she was able to wiggle loose and back up. She looked at me in a mix emotion of fear anger radiated off her. I'd have to get back to her in a minute. First I had an asshole to take my anger out on.

Turning my full attention to this buffoon, " You know it's not nice to beat on defenseless women." I heard the girl snort. Clearly not liking my analysis of her. She shouldn't have gotten herself in this position in the first right I'm blaming her.

"Who asked you money bags? This is between me an the little whore."

"From bitch to whore. You should really expand that vocabulary buddy."

"Fuck you." With his free hand I watched as he reared back for a punch, smiling to myself I'd allow him this one hit. After I'd be sure to make him regret it.

Weakly I felt a small sting in my left cheek, fair enough. Reaching back my one fist I hit him with full force, his eyes crossed. Letting him go I watch with enjoyment as he fell to the floor in a helpless heap.

The bar had grown quiet, everyone was looking, some none to friendly. Grabbing a hold of the women I just saved I pulled her towards the door, never taking my eyes off the crowd. "Best be leaving."

She struggled in my hold till she looked around at the pissed of patrons of the bar. Some started closing in. "Yea think you're right."

Breaking into a run I dragged her outside into the cool crisp night air. Running half a block with the poor thing straggling and holding on for dear life I made sure we weren't being followed before back i saw it was just the two of us. Stopping I tried catching my breath.

"You know, I had that under control."

I laughed at her sass. Looking at her I smirked. She was a petite thing. Cute in a girl next door way. Her raven hair blended into the dark night, all I could really see was the fair skinned face. Her brown eyes shown with fear and anger. This one was a fire cracker.

"Yea looked like it. Your welcome by the way."

Biting her lip she smiled, the smile not reaching her eyes. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind I want to end this fucked up night." She turned and headed back the way towards the bar. I didn't know what she intended and I didn't know why I even offered.

I looked around to see where I was, my car was parked a bit down the way. Looking back at Miss. Pistol I whistled till she turned and gave me a not to friendly look. "You uh want a ride home?"

She snorted. "I don't know you . You helped me yea. But for all I know your a serial killer."

"My preferred vics are blondes, you have nothing to worry about."

"Well aren't I just the luckiest girl?"

"Today sister you are."

I spotted a actual smile. She had a sense of humor too. In another life she'd be an ideal person to "date." Shaking my head having no idea where the hell that came from I pointed to my car again. "Going once...twice.." She better take my one act of kindness. This was a once in a life time offer.

"Ok, it can only get worse from this point on." Reluctantly she followed me back. Hitting the unlock button i climbed in the drivers seat waiting as she crossed to get to the passenger side. Once in and buckled I turned the car on. "Where you live at?"

"Two blocks up at oak apartments."

Knowing the place since my sister-in-law lived there, not saying much place was a rats nest, that was till she married my brother. I started heading in the familiar direction. The silence the over came us was thick and suffocation. Looking over at her I watched as she nervously fidgeted.

"So...why the hell were you at a bar like that by yourself?

Frowning she crossed her arms, and looked out the window. "I was suppose to hang out with some friends. But they bailed."

"What assholes."

"My thoughts exactly." She looked back at me a gloomy smile playing her lips. "I mean they have lives, husbands. kids. I just have a cat."

I laughed. "Yea know what its like to be the only one not attached."

She looked at me though fully. "Glad to know I'm not he only one in the world whose a loner."

"Yup you and me. Bout it. Don't think were gonna be making club pins."

"Damn I just bought a shit ton of sweaters too."

I smiled, catching myself chuckle for the first time today. This hell cat wasn't to bad. "Your set for winter then."

She chuckled, pulling up to her building she nodded appreciatively at me again. "Well thank you mysterious man for the ride, and saving. You have a decent night."

"And you stay out of more bar fights."

Rolling her eyes she closed the door , heading to her building. i watched amused. Least I had a somewhat entertaining night. Turning around I made my way back to my home. I had balls to bust tomorrow morning after all.


	2. Glad you came

**"Meant to break."**

**Chapter 2: Glad you came.**

I had a day full of meetings, I had fired a janitor for stealing floor polisher, and my secretary still thought I was rosemary's baby. I only half paid attention to today. I just didn't care. Mentally I was checked out for the day. That's why I had a monkey of a brother, he could do what I needed done. They didn't pay me enough to care.

My mind just kept playing last night over and over. I don't remember having as much fun as I did then. Nothing like a bar fight and a sassy female to make a hell of a interesting night. It baffled me. Why was I thinking about her? It's not like I would see her again, she had her world and I had mine. There was honestly no room in my life for a relationship. Hell no room for friendships. So why did I keep picturing those eyes? Her smile?

"Sesshomaru what do you think?"

I looked at my brother coolly. I didn't have the slightest he had said.I had a 50/50 shot at being right or wrong. Who cares? "Yea, I agree."

He looked at me not amused. "Really?" Staring at me like he knew something, I stared back.

"What I said didn't I?"

"So you agree 100% that we should cut salary's to make way for building additions."

"What? No that's stupid what the hell are you even asking that?" Look's like I was wrong.

Laughing Inu-Yasha slowly shock his head. "Because I knew you weren't paying a spec of attention." Looking at the other men who sat nervously at the table Inu-Yasha nodded to the door. " Lunch break guys.," Turning to me faster then I've ever seen him as I began to rise and head out for some lunch, he barked " I need to have a word with you Sesshomaru."

Grunting I watched unhappily as everyone else got to go, who the hell was this guy? I was the boss. As the last man shuffled out the door I turned icy eyes to my brother. "What could you possible need to say?"

"You have been out of it all day. Whats going on?"

I snorted. His I care voice grated me the wrong way. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Genuine puzzlement crossed his face. I laughed again. "What's funny?"

"Let's not begin to "Talk about our feelings." I'm fine just long night. Now shut up an leave me alone."

"Sesshomaru..."He began to protest. Having enough I stood up, straightening my jacket I pointed a long finer at him. "Don NOT try to Dr. Phil me ok? Just stop. If were going to do this let me start in on your wife."

Growing darker, his eyes grew to slits. "What does Kagome have to do with work?"

"Oh a lot little brother. Lets start with how late you've been lately."

"Once."

"Once to many." Getting closer I felt my anger rise. " Don't come to me as the concerned brother. Just clam it. I'm tired of a lot of bullshit from you. You're late, you been slacking off since ya got married. you have lost all drive for your job. She's ruining you!"

"Don't you dare talk about her...You have no idea what goes on in our lives. You never take the chance to get interested!"

"Quit frankly I don't care to know her, I put up with your silly marriage because you're family." I sounded cold and careless. I had no reason to care for his marriage. it did nothing to further my career.

Watching his face fell to a unreadable mask he stood there for a few stone quiet. Slowly as if waking up he nodded curtly, "Glad to know where we stand."

I watched as he quietly made his exit, feeling like a slight ass for laying into him to hard I turned to say something. Nothing came out and he continued he way out. Grumbling I walked out of the board room, looking both ways I didn't see Inu-Yasha in sight. Oh well truth hurts.

I walked hurriedly to my office, Donna sat outside and as she caught sight of me she cringed . Not waiting to see if she grabbed a crucifix I made my way into my office. I could bet hundreds one of these days she would slash me with holy water. I wouldn't even fire her. That would amuse me.

I wasn't horrible.I really wasn't. I didn't say I hated my sister-in-law. i just didn't care to know her. So why did I feel like a weight was on me? Shaking my shoulder I gingerly unfolded the news paper I had Donna get me this morning. Lunch didn't seem appetizing anymore, something felt like it was bowling in the pit of my stomach. Guilt? Nah. Might as well read up on how the world was ending this week.

Pages of crappy sports, and a particula gruesome article on how a man had survived being impaled through the chest at a job site, "Time to look for a new job body." I chuckled softy till something at the bottom of the page caught my eye. Looking down I laugh a harsh chuckle.

"I cant fucking believe it." It was a small article on recent earth quake activity. that bit wasn't what caught my eye. it was the reporter themselves. "Well, well. Looks like fire cracker has a name." I glanced at the picture next to the article.

She stood there smiling brightly, Rin is it? Well then Rin, looks like maybe fait had a funny sense of humor. Booting my computer up I started typing away ferociously. I had a mission.

* * *

...

"I'm not mad...Just disappointed. I know they have lives but would it kill em to just stop by to see if you haven't eaten my dead corpse?" I stood in my small kitchen, at my feet purred my fat white cat Sherlock. He stared up at me like this conversation we were having meant nothing to him. All he had eyes for was the can in my hand.

Glancing at the can I narrowed my eyes at the plump fur-ball at my feet. "Listen you want this you better start appreciating me more. I spilling my heart out to you and all you want is this crap."

he kept staring at the can, His fat face glazing over with hunger. Ignoring him I continued on my rant. " Did I even tell you about last night? I almost became a statistic. Lucky for you mama was saved by a hot, probably rich business guy. Should have seen his car. It's worth more then...anything really that I own."

Meowing a low harsh meow He stood stretching, with a twitch of his tail he turned waddling out of the room into the living room. I watched shocked that a cat just gave me the cold shoulder. Story of my life. "With an attitude like that Mr no wonder the dog next door try's to eat you."

I filled the ungrateful creatures bowl, leaving it on the floor, should let him starve but that guilt would eat at me. Walking into the even smaller living room I grew even place mad me emotionally depressed. All I could afford on a reporters salary was this crap hole, least I had a roof over my head, can't bitch to much. Flopping down onto the worn couch I fired up the one expensive thing in this dump. My laptop wheezed to life, a few seconds of static noises it came to life.

logging in I typed into my social media, surprise nothing exciting, no friend request, or messages. I saw updates from Kagome about the surprise romantic outing Inu-Yasha had for her. Blowing a raspberry I bitterly hoped she got food poisoning, and kept scowling. Billions of pictures of Sango, Miroku and the kids were the next spam I saw. They looked so cute and happy. Sickening I closed the laptop. That was enough depressing myself for the night.

I was becoming a bitter single women. This city was slowly suffocating myself. Before I had time to wallow in any more self pity I heard my phone spazzing. Grumbling I swatted it off the table and checked. Puzzled I looked at the number of ther person who text me. I had not the slightest who this was.

_**Unknown: Any new bar fights?**_

Who the hell? Who knew I was in a bar fight? Unless my cat had thumbs, and was leading a secret life to where he could afford a cell phone it narrowed it down to Kagome and Sango. And they had already expressed their guilt for leaving me there by myself.

Typing as fast as my fingers would allow I replied cautiously.

_**Nooo. Who is this?**_

My phone peeped, well I knew one thing. Whoever was on the end typed way to fast.

_**Unknown: Hm. I could tell you. OR we could play a game. I will give you three guess. If you get all three wrong, you come meet me.**_

Ok jigsaw.

_**I like having my organs all in one place, and not having to disembowel a man for a key to unlock the bomb that's strapped to my head. Thanks thought have a good night.**_

The hell was wrong with people now a days? Ready to toss my phone and just call it a night, the phone beeped once again. Looking at it a second , what could ti hurt just to look?

_**Unknown: There's that sassy wit. Just play along. Not like I can force you to come out right?**_

Who the hell was this guy? I looked around, making sure to check the windows to see if anyone was looking in. Not seeing any lurkers, I hesitated. Should I call the cops? I could do that right? Not know laws of texting I bit the bullet. Curiosity killed the cat. This case maybe the Rin.

_**Do I get clues?**_

_**...**_

_**Unknown: I guess I can be nice and give you one hint. You saw me yseterday, an were not in the greatest of moods.**_

The hell? I had seen a lot of people yesterday. Thinking to myself I paused, the blood drained from my face. Was it my boss being creepy? Maybe the ass from the bar had found my number and was plotting revenge? I know I wouldn't be lucky enough to have Mr hot pants here. he seemed above me. Like he wouldn't waste the time of day in me.

Not knowing who else it could be I just pressed my luck. Hell maybe it Kagome or Sango's husbands playing jokes.

_**Um, The psycho creep who demanded a beer with me?**_

_**...**_

_**Unknown: Strike one. 2 more tries.**_

Well that was a relief, he could be lying, but lets hope he was a truthful creepy texter.

_**Ooook, are you one of my friends husband's being an ass playing jokes?**_

_**...**_

_**Unknown: The board says? WRONG! One more little lady, then its drinks with me!**_

Sucking my teeth I was becoming agitated. Whom plays games like this? Who was I to talk, I was playing right along with it. Who the hell was this? Trying my last guess I hoped it was wrong. Or at least right so i could tell him off.

_**Are you my boss?**_

_**...**_

_**Unknown: What does she win Larry?..NOTHING! Sorry Ms. Rin you lost all three rounds. Now open door 1 for your losers surprise.**_

A knock at my door had me jumping. Was he seriously at my freaking door? What the hell kinda of a crazy text an then stalks someone at their house?! Beeping I looked down at my phone again.

_**Unknown: It's in poor taste to leave someone outside.**_

My heart jumped, a knock at the door sounded again. Maybe if I ignored it he'd go away. No such luck, the pounding became louder an more frequent. Looking around I grabbed the nearest heavy thing. With my table lamp in one hand I crept slowly to the door. Looking out the peep hole I saw nothing. Either he left or was out of view.

All I knew was I was going to bust someones head open for this fucked up joke. Slowly I unlocked the door, turning the nob I went ridged. The lamp fell from my grip landing with a thunk on the ground.

He turned slowly a sly smile on his face. "Well good evening Rin. Fancy seeing you again."

What the actual fuck?


	3. head games

**"Meant to break."**

**Chapter 3: Head games.**

"Well good evening Rin, fancy seeing you again."

She stared at me blankly. I watched amused as the lamp she had in her hands clattered to the floor. As it landed with a thud, my eyes narrowed at the thing, was that meant to be for me? Did she really think beating me senseless with a lamp was practical?

I couldn't help but chuckle at her surprise. She clearly opened that door expecting far worse. Oh little Rin who was the big baddie in your life where you thought you had to defend yourself every time you open your door? Looking around her floor I could see why. The hallway to her apartment made me feel unease, like at any moment some thug would pop out and rob me.

"What...what are you doing here..? " Her face changed as she looked at me oddly." You know I never got your name. This makes this all the more creepier, especially since you know mine."

"Sesshomaru." I gave her no more and no less. Seeing her agitated look as I said that was adorable. I was going to have fun with this girl.

"Well Sesshomaru, What are you doing here?" Her tone had reached a peak of sarcasm. Still adorable.

"My aren't we the rude one."

Her face turned into a deepen scowl, not seeing me as a threat she lost all then tension throughout her body. Leaving her door half open, she leaned against the doorway in a casually relaxed pose. "Rude is stalking someone. My number? My address?"

"Power of the internet, you're not really hiding you information huh? You're a reporter think you'd be smarter then to just leave your information for the world to see."

"Well thank you for bringing my intelligence up, or lack thereof. Goodnight ass-hole."

She went to slam the door, panic flooded me. I hadn't meant to come off as an ass. I thought it was clear I was joking. Inches before it was fully closed I stuck my foot out stopping the door from being shut in my face. Thank god these shoes were thick leather that would have hurt a hell of a lot worse. I grunted as it closed down on my foot. Anyone else who would dare do that to me would regret it, Rin? She could give a care less.

Growling in frustration Rin yanked the door back open. Glaring harshly at me, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry."

That stopped her, staring at me her blank expression cracked into a smile. "I don't know you...but I bet that hurt a lot to say."

She had no idea. "I really didn't come to be a dick."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm dying for stimulating conversation?" I honestly don't know why I was here. i just felt like I needed to see her. I couldn't explain it. it freaked me out too.

Rolling her eyes she stepped back. "Want to come in while we 'Stimulate converse' ?"

Not responding I took her offer before it quickly expired.

Stepping in I tried to mask the surprise from my face. Her place looked a bit rundown. Rin scooted in next to me, watching her I saw her nervously fidgeting. Was she embarrassed?

"Want a drink?" I nodded and watched as she hurried to the kitchen to pull empty bottles from the cabinet. Finding a half filled clear class one, she turned waving it around. I watched at the liquid sloshed around."All I have is scotch. Alright with you?" That edge of nervousness was back in her voice. I felt somewhat accountable for that. As well as bad. Was she nervous that I thought she lived beneath me? Granted I would never live in such a place, but I wasn't going to judge her. I had been in far worse situations growing up. I wasn't about to throw stones.

"Sesshomaru?"

Not realizing I had been staring I nodded again. Pausing she looked at me like she wanted to say something, deciding it was better left unsaid she turned to start working on our drinks.

With her back turned it gave me a change to look around. Standing between the kitchen and living room all I had to do was make one spin and I'd have seen the whole apartment. The place was small, and well lived in.

It was clear management never fixed anything if it went wrong. The walls where peeling, floor were scuffed and wore. I couldn't tell if this was carpet or tile. Her furniture was second hand and beaten to hell. I'm sure if I went into her bedroom it would be just as depressing looking. How she managed not to just jump off her balcony was beyond me

"Here you go."

I jumped a bit as she crept up behind me, Not making eye contact, she handed me my drink. Hiding a smile her eyes darted around looking at every little thing like she was trying to catch all her flaws. I wanted to tell her it was fine. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. I though if I said something thought it would make it a reality to her that I knew. Keeping my mouth closed I took a sip of my drink.

"Sorry this place is a crap hole." So much for that. I sighed, feeling bad.

"You should have seen my first apartment. Literally a room with a hot plate, and a hole in the floor."

When she laughed , relief washed over me. I had been going to a joke just to see that face of hers brighten up. Lucky for me a shot at myself had done the job.

" I can only imagine you living like a squatter."

"Hey, don't beat it till you try it."

"I'm living it remember? We have something in common. May not be the best, but it's something." Her arms spread out to show me the bounty of her home. She managed to keep the lighthearted look upon her face.

"Silly isn't it?" Only if she knew the half of it. She had no idea how much truth rang in that one sentence. Not the one for wanting any form of sympathy I would play it off as a joke. I wasn't delving into my past. Not to anyone.

"I needed a good laugh thanks. Today's been crap."

"Seems a recurring theme for you?"

Laughing bitterly she walked into her living room to sit on her beaten couch. Turning her head around to look at me a small sad smile played along her lips. "My life in a nut shell. "

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing really."

"Usually people don't answer the doors with lamps."

Here eyes narrowed playfully. "I didn't know who you were. You could have been my creepy boss for all I know. Wouldn't put it past that douche tacking me down at home." She shuddered, and I felt a twinge of anger. I wanted to find this guy and smash his face in.

Whoa, where did that come from? Why was I getting made about her boss?

"Remind me to stay on your good side."

"You're off to a bad start, stalker."

"I told you I'm not a stalker. I just know my way around a computer."

She laughed, I ducked as she picked and threw a pillow at my head. A few minutes of silence and things seem to have gone from joking to serious. She started thoughtfully at me, the look on her face said how much she was thinking an deciding if what she was thinking was ok to say. Biting her lip she decided to just go with what was playing through her mind.

"I feel like you kinda get me."

"Get you?" Snorting I looked away.

"Yea, you seem...I don't know. Like you seen some shit and it's changed you."

Hitting home again are we? I just glanced at her, putting all the words I wanted to say, but wouldn't into that had look. I hope it got through to her. She nodded as if understanding.

Not phased she kept moving this train on. " Have you ever felt..No matter what you do, how much you achieve for greatness, or surrounded yourself with people you always end up feeling. Empty. Or alone?" She looked up, serious look on her face. Brown eyes piercing me, Her tone changing from lighthearted to serious made me ache for her. "I feel like this everyday. I try to put the good front up, but nothing seems to work."

It felt like her eyes were staring into me. Like a bag of brinks just smashed into my chest. I better then anyone knew what she felt. I been living it for these so many years now. Looking down at her I didn't know how to reply. How did you tell someone you barely knew that you felt like that everyday? That it was eating at you? How you just wanted to for once in your life express emotions without feeling ashamed?

Striding towards her I leaned against the couch, looking down at her, she looked so vulnerable. She had sadness etched all over her. Looking at her I felt drawn to her. She reminded me of myself. Surrounded by people but so disconnected.

Not knowing what to say, or show any emotion I put on my best fake smile. I tried to get the topic somewhere else. It's all I could do. "Go to dinner with me."

"Wait what?" Confusion clouded her mind.

"Me, you, food. Now?"

Looking away from me she slowly shook her head. "I can't"

"Can't or wont." Come on Rin.

" Can't." Facing me again with a sad smile. "Rain check?"

Knowing when I was defeated I sighed. "I'm holding you too it."

Drinking the rest of the scotch I walked to her kitchen, placing the empty glass on the counter i looked back. She watched me with a look I couldnt describe. It tugged at me. And I didn't like it one bit. If I stayed we would be delving back into feelings. I didn't do feelings. No matyter how cute she was, we wern't going there.

"Till later Rin.." I nodded towards her and headed to her door. Hand on knob I went for one more look. What was this women doing to me? All I knew, I was beyond the point of return. My words, this wasn't the last of me Rin. oh it was far from the last.

**...**

* * *

"Do you hear me Rin?" My bosses voice went through one ear and out the other. Today ignoring him had become twenty times more easier. I don't know what was going on with me, but if I could happily ignore that ass I would.

My mind kept replaying last night over and over. Nothing super amazing had happen. Seeing my savior from the bar was exciting. He had this _I don't give a fuck attitude_, an acted like he was unimpressed with everything. I'd usually steer clear of men like him. With Sesshomaru though, I felt my chest flutter, he was a dick yea.,but a dick I wanted to know more about. It just seemed under neath it all there was something deeper. He had seen some things in his life, that much showed last night.

When I said I felt he understood me, i meant it. You can tell someones been through hell. We are a breed that just have a look that says _life fisted me, and all I got was the lousy life._. He seemed to be shielding from life, an hell so was I. Just having him stand there looking at me like he saw into my deepest fear, and wasn't afraid, did something.

I felt myself bursting into a smile. He was an asshole, but a funny cute asshole. Even though he threw of the uninterested vibe, I found myself growing interested. A recipe for freaking disaster. What was I doing?

"Rin?! I'm talking to you?!Do you hear a word I've been saying?"

"Oh what?" I looked up having forgotten Mr. Koba was near me. His face was red with anger, his breathing heavy.

"Just how much do you value your job?"

Not nearly as much as you think. Not saying that bit I swallowed my pride and decided to play along. "I'm sorry Mr. Koba I just, have a lot on my mind."

Cooling down slightly, I still saw rage in his eyes. This guy was a ticking time bomb. Smiling he moved in closer. I instantly threw a red flag up. Why did he always have to invade me?

"It's ok Rin. I'm here if you need anything. " His hand glided across my shoulder, dipping lower as if he wanted to reach lower. I felt myself freezing, my senses tingling. Stranger danger alarms went off in my mind. As if realizing his surrounding his hand pulled back. "Right, like I said. You even need a shoulder. I'm here. Turning on his heels he sauntered away to his office.

Picking my bag up I decided now was a good time for a break. A beer would be ideal but my work was slacking as it was.

I was halfway down the steps when I heard a beep from within my bag, continuing walking I dug my hands around, hitting everything but my phone I growled. Not paying attention and elbow deep in my bag I didn't see the person coming up the steps.

Full force I fell backwards. "Shit I'm sorry. " My ass took all the impact, I was going to be sore tomorrow. Lovely. Anything else you wanna throw at me universe?

Looking up I was ready to spout out more apologies, till I saw who it was the words stopped. A smile spread across my face. Always a person for timing I was glad they were here.

"You were always clumsy." Sango beamed as she helped me up. Looking me up and downs he smiled wider. "Been a while huh?" Pulling me into a big embrace I felt slightly better.

It had been to long. I missed this women, and I didn't realize how much till I collided with her. The world sure did work in funny ways. She looked amazing today, make-up perfect, hair shiny and straight. For a mom she was quit Milfy today. Quickly coming back to myself I looked at her suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see if you wanted to go for a quick lunch? Busy?"

"God no. Lets go."

Throwing her head back she laughed, linking arms we continued our way down the last flight of stairs. Once on the street we walked a ways down till we hit a small little restaurant where me Sango, and Kagome use to go all the time. Flooded with old memory's I couldn't keep the smile from my face. This place had been out favorite. We would come here for breakups,hang-overs, one night stands. Any problem of issue right here to eat our pain and emotions away. I squeezed Sango in a ppriciation. She knew the right place for a reunion.

To bad Kagome wasn't with us. Speaking of. "Wheres Kagome?"

"Work. She said sh'es sorry she didn't make it. She said she promises to make it up."

Seated and our orders taken I pegged Sango with a hard look. "Where's your Rug rats?"

"Miroku kindly took them for the day. I wanted to see how you were. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Been busy." I made sure to lose eye contact. i shouldn't feel guilty for being gone. They should. Yet here I was, feeling horrible.

"Are you angry with us?"

I felt my heart sink. I had been angry. I was upset and hurt a lot lately. I just didn't want the first day I've seen Sango in a while turn into a emotional cry fest. Licking my lips I gave her as straight as a answer I could muster. " I know you guys are busy. I get it. I just get lonely is all."

She reached for my hand and smiled sadly. "We love you Rin. We are sorry. We realize we been so preoccupied. We owe you more then a damn text every so often."

I nodded, not wanting to get emotional I pulled my hand back. Saying sorry didn't really make it better. It felt nice yea, but it didn't make the hurt go away. i was still lonely at the end of the day. How do you explain that to a friend?

"It's ok. It really is. I just wish I saw you guys more."

"Me and Kagome agree. We really do feel bad. And that's why I'm here."

Ah, so there was more to her showing at my work. "Yea?"

"Next weekend, girls weekend. Husbands have agreed to hush an bite the bullet. " Seeing em about to protest Sango gave me a warning look. "No , you are going. End of story. Mark next weekend. Spa day fun day!"

Laughing I shook my head. I'd go. An I would give this a shot, hell maybe this will bring us back together. I hope so, I missed them. And I appreciated the effort it took for them to come to me with this plan.

Finishing up lunch we paid and left. Glancing at my watch I sighed. My break was up in 15 minutes. I didn't want to go back there. Think it really was time to actively start looking for new employment.

I turned and smiled at Sango, pulling her into a hug I surprised her. "I really do miss you guys. An I am looking forward tot his trip."

Sharing a smile she nodded. "I'll text you later with the details." Waving and turning she walked off. I watched her turn and disappear before I went to finish this day myself.

Beeping I jumped, I had forgotten my phone had gone off when i ran into to Sango. Someone was in need of my attention. Pulling it out I unlocked it and couldnt contain the smile. Sesshomaru's name popped up on my screen. Why was he texting me?

_**Sesshomaru: What you doing?**_

_**Going back to work stalker.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Not a stalker, I'm off duty today.**_

I rolled my eyes at his messages. This man was unreal. Such a sarcastic ass, might be why we got along.I smiled and replied.

_**Good to know. The people of this city are safe for one more day.**_

_**Sesshomaru: You're a smart-ass. It's unbecoming of such a young lady.**_

_**Bite me.**_

_**Sesshomaru: You should be nicer to stalkers. Making threats that I might actually enjoy. Tsk young lady. Don't think I forgot the harsh rejection I felt last night.**_

Not being able to hide the smile I typed as fast as my little fingers would allow. I hadn't felt this giddy in a long time.

_**I wouldn't call it harsh rejection.**_

_**Sesshomaru: My feelings still hurt.**_

I shook my head. This man was too much. And I was enjoying it. I felt a flutter build up in my chest, and that made me nervous. I hardly knew this guy. I didn't even know what he did for a living, hell didn't even know his last name. How could someone I met twice find their way to making me feel like nothing else mattered?

_**Promise to make it up to you.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Oh I'm counting on it. I'm the kind of man who collects my debts. See you soon.**_

I laughed as I closed my phone and headed back into work. That short convo with Sango, and text with Boss man Seshsomaru had me on cloud nine. I could finish this day happily.

**...**

* * *

I sat, feet on my desk as I typed on the tiny screen of my phone. A smirk was on my face as every text came through from Rin. There was something about her. I couldn't put my finger on it, Rin was just different from others.

The smile was still on my face as I looked up at the sound of my door Inu-Yasha didn't even change my mood. Odd.

"What were you smiling about?"

Putting my feet down I grunted. " Stop being nosy. What do you want?" I came off meaner then I wanted to. I just didn't feel like explaining myself to my little brother. he was an ass and would never let me live it down.

Face contorting to rage, he quickly calmed himself enough to grit through his teeth. " Sorry, didn't meant o disturb the king CEO. I just need you to finalize these papers then I'll be out of his royals sight." throwing a folder at me he turned looking around my office.

Sighing I took it, flipping it open I began to sign. Stopping, and not knowing what the hell I was doing or thinking I looked back at Inu-Yasha. Biting my pride I exhaled. "I'm sorry."

Inu-Yasha stopped looking around my office, turning to me he eyed me cautiously. " Why are you apologizing?"

"The other day..I had no right to get on you about your wife. " I finished signing. Standing up with folder in hand I walked over handing it to him. I patted him gently, It was awkward. And from the look on Inu's face baffling.

"Thanks..It uh, " I watched as he nervously scratched his head. We never were the type to show emotions to one another. it was a new thing. and it was weird, "I appreciate it."

I looked down at my brother not know what to say. I felt just as awkward. Growling I pushed him towards the door, and out my office.

"I felt bad is all."

"Still...thanks."

I watched as he walked away,With cool eyes I shook my head. The hell was going on with me lately? Digging in my pocket I re-read the messages I had sent to Rin. Clutching the phone in my hand I darted out of my office. I'm not having debts anymore. Time to pay up.


	4. Forgive, and forget

**AN:**** I...think I got carried away this chapter...its long lol**

* * *

**"Meant to break."**

**Chapter 4: Forgive, and forget.**

Pulling my phone out I glanced at the time, thank god. It was well over time for me to leave this hell hole. Looking around, half the damn building was empty. I had decided to stay back a little just to finish this deadline. What a good little worker bee I was.

Gathering up my belongings I headed towards the stairway. I just wanted to get home, and off my feet. I even wanted to see Sherlock. Not that he wanted to see me, I was just the meat bag that gave him food. Blowing out my frustration I managed to make it down the stairs without bumping into anyone. Not hard since I was the only one here.

Opening the door onto the street I looked around, the streets were empty and dark. Here and there street lights shone. Least I had some light. I had stayed a bit later then I wanted to, all for this crappy job I didn't even want anymore. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I started my normal path to my apartment.

I didn't live to far, it was a long distance but doable walking. With my feet screaming to be put out of their misery though, this walk was going to be one trip to hell. If only I could afford a car, but that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Just a wishful dream.

I had been so into my own head, I never noticed the footsteps behind me, or feel the presence of another.

"Who walks out at night by themselves? This isn't a really safe part of town is it? You could get mugged, or worse...stalked." A masculine voice purred a few feet behind me. Feeling fear rise in my chest,and the hairs on the back of my neck rise my alarms began to blow.

Looking behind me, I watched as a figure emerged from the darkness of night. he had been hiding in the shadows, had he been there when I walked out? How long had he been waiting? Please don't tell me I was going to mugged.

Cursing myself for being so damn oblivious, I discreetly reached into my bag, gripping my pepper spray I waited. He got any closer to me, and his eyes were getting it.

He was still advancing, but no lights shown on him. He was purposely keeping himself to the shadows. Sliding my hand slowly out of my bag I felt more assured. I wasn't about to get robbed, or worse hurt.

"You going to spray me?" The voice sounded familiar, I couldn't place it. Narrowing my eyes I stepped back. "How do you know what I have?"

Really? How did he?

"I saw your hand dip into your bag, its either that or a knife. And you don't look like the knifing type." Well then, guess I wasn't that discreet after all.

"I can become the kind of person who cut's someone real quick buddy."

Who the hell was this guy? Straightening my back I readied myself for him to come at me. he had stopped at the edge of the last shadow. If he has stepped farther he would be exposed to the street light. Wouldn't do much but at least I could identify the bastard.

The creep remained silent, then after a pause a low chuckle rumbled from his direction. Great he was also crazy. Rin you sure the fuck knew how to attract them.

"What do you want?" My voice wavered. I was starting to get freaked out. I just wanted to go home and feed my unappreciated cat. Why was that so much to ask for?

"What do I want? You." Maybe I could reason with the asshole. Somehow in the back of my mind I knew that wouldn't work.

Beads of sweat ran down my spin, The figure slowly crept his way into the light. He made a show of it, His whole body was exposed now, his face remained in the darkness. he was a tall muscular man. He could probably snap me in half. Shit, well I knew I wouldn't be fighting my way out. If anything I thought was remotely true I was royally screwed. Let's hope I got a good spray in.

He wore what looked like a expensive suit. Why did this all seem familiar? That voice, expensive clothing? He had been right earlier when he said these streets weren't the safest, was he a drug dealer? I never dealt with a drug dealer before, with the taste of clothing he would be more the drug lord. Great this gets better.

"Listen I don't want any trouble, I just wanna go home. If you want my wallet you can freaking have it."

He chuckled again, slowly he made his face visible. I felt rage boil over.I couldn't believe it. The fear leaked away for anger to take over. I studied his smirking face, clearly he thought all of this was very funny. All the nice things I had thought about him vanished.

"You son of a bitch!" I ran towards him, fist balled I used all my strength, with my arm coming in I put all I had into hitting my desired target. My fist collided with his smug perfect chin, wiping that look off.

He staggered back cursing under his breath. "Jesus Rin did you have to hit that hard?"

"Oh you're so lucky it was your face I went for!" I motioned to his junk. A expression of surprised bloomed on his face. Breathing heavily I stared him down once more, " The actual fuck Sesshomaru?! Who does that!"

Composing himself once more, I watched thought slited eyes as he dust the dirt off himself, straightening his suit jacket that smug look was back. "Was a joke Rin. Something you clearly know nothing about."

"Jokes make you laugh, maybe pee a little. Not make you grab pepper spray!"

"I'm sorry alright! Didn't mean to make your panties in a twist."

"My _panties_ are not in a twist. Sesshomaru I was going to pepper spray you. That should have been a sign of maybe you should have stopped! I still Kind of want to spray you after that." I didn't get this guy. he stood here smiling at the fact that he scared the hell out of me, and almost got himself hurt in the process. Well besides the punch which he rightly deserved.

"Rin.." He began, only for me to hold a hand up, silencing any sentence he had forming.

"I don't know why you're here. If it was to scare me good job. Now go home." Shaking my head angrily I turned storming in the direction of my apartment. Least the fear and anger had made me forget the pain in my feet.

"Wait. Rin!" I continued to walk ignoring him. He could kiss my ass. After that stunt he would be lucky if I looked at him.

"RIN!" His booming voice startled me, turning I stared at him. He was fuming as he approached me. The hell was he mad about? He had no rights to be angry. I should be the one with the look of rage. Chest rising up and down I saw the fury in his eyes. " I don't chase anyone. I call, you answer."

Was he serious? Feeling my own furry I stepped up to the moron.

"I'm not one of your lackeys, " Jabbing a finger in his chest he stepped back. A look of surprised on his face, "I am not a child. I do what I want , when I want. What I want is to get away from this bossy, self absorbed, no respect for others ass-hole!"

I didn't wait for him to reply. I turned, walking away. I didn't hear him call my name again, good. I was angry enough to give him another piece of my mind. Who the hell was he to come up to me angry? I was the one who got pranked, I damn near had a heart attack! He had the balls to come up to me and try to intimidate me? No one bossed me around, and No one talked to me like I was a three year old.

I was so angry I didn't realize I had reached the train station, paying for my toll I waited. If I ever saw that man again, I don't know what I'd do. all I know is it wouldn't be pretty.

...

Thirty minutes, one train later and I was home. The anger in me had dissipated. I was just numb at this point. My whole life I had been bossed around, ordered to do this and that. And I had finally met a man who I thought was on my level. He had gotten me, understood me. Turned out he was just like the rest. Better to have found out now then later.

Sighing I opened my door, to be greeted by a mass of fluff sitting by the door. Beady eyes staring at me, he lot out a low meow. Looking down at my I felt the urge to scream. I just dealt with one asshole to return home to an angry cat, he was waiting her like an angry lover. Really Sherlock?

"I know Sherlock, I'm late I'm sorry." Slamming the door I walked into the apartment, kicking my heels off I went to get the master of the home his food. "You know, a hi I missed you would be nice. "

I felt the swat of a paw on my foot, cursing I looked back down at the small culprit. Glaring I shoved the food into his fat little face. " Ungrateful brat..you know I had a shitty day today."

Ignoring me the little beast continued eating, why I even rescued this creature was beyond me. Looking at the clock on the wall I knew it was way past my bed time. Life of a reporter never stopped because I was exhausted. First though, a long steamy bath to cure me of these aches. Sleep could wait.

I was unbuttoning my shit and heading for a much needed bath when I head a knock on the door. Groaning I headed to the door, Most likely Mrs. Hoshi, I still owned rent. I just hadn't gotten around to it.

Without peaking out the peep hole I opened the door. "I'm sorry Ms. Hoshi I know I'm late I just been swamped at wor..." My words trailed off. Towering over me, Sesshomaru stood at my door.

Resting my head against my door I counted to ten. "Sesshomaru, it's late. I'm achy I will call you an schedule a day where we can fight. K?" Going to close the door I felt strong hands preventing me from closing. Glaring I looked back at the hulking figure. "You really wanna do this?"

"No. I don't want to fight. I want to say sorry."

Scoffing I laughed. "Heard that one before.'

"Rin, please?" Looking in his eyes I couldn't help but feel like a sucker. Sighing rather loudly I opened the door to my apartment, with a grand swing of my arm I allowed him to enter.

He stepped in as I closed the door, leaning against it I mentally prepared myself for more fighting. I was tired enough to let him win.

He found his way into the kitchen next to a now curious Sherlock. I watched as the little ass meowed, purring. He wound his way through Seshsomaru's legs, content and at ease. Sherlock was loving Sesshomaru. little traitor.

"Nice cat." Bending down he stroked Sherlock's ears, purring even louder he rubbed along Sesshomaru's hand. I narrowed my eyes. I knew someone who was going to starve for a few days.

"Sure, bundle of joy." Swishing his tail Sherlock sauntered near me as if to gloat. Resisting the urge to kick him I chose to ignore him. I think I was becoming a dog person more and more.

Standing up I was pegged with a stare,not wasting another minute he went straight into it."Look I know I was an ass, I shouldn't have come at you like I did. And I am sorry for scaring you let me make it up to you."

"How could you possible make this up?" I felt my temper rising. Counting to ten again in my head I tried to relax. Lucky for him my purse was in the other room.

"Dinner?"

Was he kidding? Looking at his face I realized he was for real. Shaking my head I made my way to my door, opening it I gave the sign that this was over. " Yea I think not. Thanks for coming and saying sorry. I appreciate it. "

Not moving I watched as he gently shook his head. Was I going to have to force him out?

"No. You owe me."

I stared at him, licking my lips I laughed. He was unbelievable. "What?"

"Yea you owe me. I saved your ass a few days ago. You owe me this."

"Why the hell would I go anywhere with you?"

I saw his frustration building. Why was he so determined for this. "Go, and after this. You never have to deal with me again."

That sounded promising. I could mange one dinner for a lifetime free of Sesshomaru. My life could go back to normal, no text, no surprise visits, no more lurking in the darkness. That's what I wanted, my normal life. Then why did I feel a slight sadness though at that thought in my stomach? Not wanting to worry about that right now, I nodded.

I know I was going to hate myself for this later but hell, better to get it over with. "Fine, dinner."

Nodding and looking please he smiled. "Good, well then shall we?" Walking to the door he waited patiently for me in the hall. I should have slammed the door, locked it an ran to my room. I knew he wouldn't let up, grumbling I grabbed a jacket, threw on flats and walked out to meet him.

God I was going to regret this.

* * *

It had been a car ride full of silence. She hadn't even looked once in my direction. i had pissed her off good and well. Mentally kicking myself I couldn't think of a way to make her forgive me. She was holding this as a grudge, and a part of me didn't blame her.

I honestly though she would have though it funny me playing the stalker role. We had been joking back and forth about it for days now. I guess I had taken it to far. I didn't even intend to go there and prank her.

I had shown up at her job ready to just end whatever the hell was happening between us. I was going to get this dinner thing out of the way, and call that it. Seeing her emerge from her building though made something in me stop that plan.

She had looked...damn me for even saying this. Beautiful. I had never laid eyes on someone who stole my breath. Being around Rin I felt something I never had before. I actually enjoyed another person's company. I usually can't stand people, but I made all exceptions for her. And I fucked it up, because I tried to be funny. I wasn't built to be funny. i was built to be a emotionless hard ass. Never again.

Man did I fuck up.

I fucked it up, real bad. She was so ready to cut me off, I saw it in her eyes at her apartment. I couldn't let that. Not yet, not till I figured out this shit. So here I was. Trying to salvage whatever the fuck we were doing. What were we doing? We were like to partner s in a dance we didn't know. God we were failing.

Looking around I realized I had driven us to my destination, Parking along the narrow side street, I turned to look at Rin. The street lights shone through my window, they light her pale face. She looked miserable and unhappy. I was half tempted to just tell her I'd take her home. I didn't want her to suffer in my presence. That thought made my chest hurt. I would be willing to do anything for her. Shouldn't that scare me?

About to speak she turned her head slowly. Looking out my window one perfectly arched eyebrow rose. "Chinese?"

"You don't like?" I looked at her questionably. This was the one placed I loved most in the world.

"I like...just seems." Her voice trailed off, a smile played her lips. She did her best to keep ti at bay.

Looking at her I grunted. "What?"

"Just didn't peg you as the take out type."

Scowling I opened the door, "A lot you don't know about me." Getting out I slammed the door harder then intended. I was a bit sensitive.

I watched as she scurried out, following closely behind me. "Sorry did I offend you?" Her voice held genuine sincerity. I had to curb this temper. She didn't know this place meant so much to me. i was trying to show her I was worth not throwing out of her life. Snapping at her wasn't going to prove that.

Shrugging off my anger I nodded. "I use to bust tables was like a second home to me growing up." I turned and walked in not wanting to see the surprise on her face.I couldn't hold her accountable for my insecurity's. She didn't know anything about me. I never told her about where I came from, or how I got where I got.

That would change tonight, hopefully it was enough to make her stay.

I heard the door chime behind me, guessing it was Rin I kept walking further. Reaching the front counter I was met by a familiar face.

"Sesshomaru!" Hopping from behind the count the frail little old women charged full blast at me. I smiled as she wrapped her well wore arms around me. Gently patting her back I laughed.

"Nice to see you Natsu, been a while."

Pulling away that withered face scowled at me. "Oh hush it was just last week you were in here helping Toshi with the new fryer."

"You needed me. I was here." Clearing my throat I tried the best to hide my adoration for this women. She had been a second mother to me. She cared when no one else had.

I turned to see Rin staring at me like this was the first time seeing me. I smiled and held a hand out to Natsu. "Natsu, this is Rin. A friend of mine."

Giggling with glee Natsu ran up embracing Rin. Startled she looked at me, I shrugged. What could I sat she was a hugger.

Pulling back, Natsu beamed at Rin, who still looked startled. Gently patting her arm,"Oh nice to see you with a women for once. Anyways I will stop hovering, usual table?"

I felt my checks burn as we were walked to my designated table. it was a booth seat, with a window looking out into the street before us. I loved it. Gave me a chance to people watch. I use to sit and stare for hours.

Sitting Natsu took our orders, giving me a secret smile she walked away to give out orders to whoever was cooking. I looked down at my hands before i looked back at Rin.

She sat across from me a smile of her own on her face. "Well, I was wrong about you."

I gave her a questionable look, and she continued.

"You're not a heartless monster after all. Seeing you with Natsu makes it hard to stay mad."

Grunting I looked away. "I'm far from a monster. i just choose not to let people in. You let them in you give a piece of yourself to them. And they destroy it."

She remained quiet. Not knowing if I had made things worse I looked over at her. She was staring out he window. She looked deep in thought, like what I said had affected her on a deeper level then i intended.

Not knowing what to say for fear of making things worse I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked at me, face expressionless. "So...I really am sorry Rin."

She sighed heavily again. "it's fine.."

Cutting her off, "No, I'm just so damn socially uneducated I tend to fuck up."

Laughing at me I took it as a sign that things were heading in a right way. She sighed heavily again and smiled. "it's fine. I'm not as mad as I was before."

"That's a relief. I can a bit.."

"Hard to swallow?"

I stared at her as she laughed. Shaking my head I continued. "I just. I don't know. Don't usually let people in."

Nodding she looked down fidgeting with her hands. Was she nervous? "I'm the same. So I understand."

Before we could get further into making things right Natsu appeared with steaming hot plates. Clearly someone was prepared for me. She knew my rotation, and I was usually here almost every other night. Tonight happened to be that night. Bringing over more then we had ordered I smiled. She still acted like a concerned mother. Taking her hand I gently squeezed it ."Thank you Natsu."

"You better eat it all. " tsking me she looked at Rin, smiling she walked back to her post. I shook my head , she clearly got the wrong impression between us. I wasn't going to pop her bubble. let the old women dream.

We ate in a peaceful silence. I saw the wheels turning in Rin's head, she was bursting to ask me something. I knew it was bound to happen so might as well get it out and over with. reluctantly I acknowledged it, " looks like your about to explode. Just ask already."

Not being able to hold it in anymore she looked at me an started talking. "So You worked here? How long ago? What's up with Natsu being like a mom? What do you do now?"

"One at a time Rin." I smiled slightly, she was adorable when excited.

Calming herself she spoke slower," Ok, so? This place?"

She would choose to go deep the first round. Trying to think of how to tell her, but not letting to much go I settled for a easy answer. " I worked here as a teen. me and my brother had it rough growing up. I busted tables here. Natsu was a friend of the family's." She was more then that ,but Rin didn't need my full history.

Nodding she though of her next question. "What do you do now? Clearly you are doing better for yourself."

"I am a CEO at Taisho Marketing."

Her face turned to puzzlement, "I know that name."

"We are a well know company."

Shaking her head, "No...from somewhere else." Staring into nothing, after a few seconds she threw her hands up in a sigh of giving up. "Oh well it'll come to me later. So what was your childhood like?"

Stiffening I knew this was bound to come up. I hated talking about my life before becoming rich. My life had been miserable, main reason I was such a hard ass now. the innocence had been sucked dry from me years ago. All that was left was this husk of a bitter person.

As if sensing that the topic was off limits Rin backed off. "Never mind. It's ok."

"No." Sighing I leaned back against the booth. I looked over to see Natsu happily oblivious to the serious mood. I turned my attention back to Rin. "it's just, I hate talking about life before. It sucked. It was hard. It was a fucking nightmare."

I felt a warm carcass, looking down I saw Rin's small hand on mine. The feel of her skin on mine was calming. i enjoyed it. Looking up I saw a look cross her eyes. Not pity, or sadness. But knowing. Had she suffered?

"What about you? I just shared my life."

Nodding she pulled her hand away, I instantly felt regret even saying those words.

"Pretty much the same. Shitty parents, life full of struggle. Only different between us is I'm still struggling. " She tried to make light of the topic, but pain lanced her face. I grabbed her hand not knowing what to do or say.

"I may be rich, but doesn't mean I don't struggle. Life is a damn struggle. Money doesn't make it go away."

Rin nodded , pulling her hand out of my grasp she smiled gently. "Let's talk about something happier."

"What plans do you have this weekend?" Might as well see if things have changed.

She looked at me. "I though this was the last time we would see one another."

I felt something like a choke hold on my heart grip, feeling was horrible, and I hated every second of it. The though of never seeing her again hurt even more then that. The hell was going on with me?

Looking down not wanting to see her expression, I felt my shoulders move up in a shrug. "I thought maybe things have changed."

"Sesshomaru..." She started and stopped herself. Catching her breath she tapped the table. looking up her eyes were somber. "What are we doing? Why does this seem so serious?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm the last person who's emotionally stable for anything. I just. Hate thinking there's no more you." God the hell was happening to me? I was suppose to be this stoned heart bastard.

Her face flushed lowering her eyes, I watched her nibble nervously on her lip." It's funny. I thought the same. " I felt the vice on my heart lift. Being able to breath was comforting. "I don't know what the hell were doing, but I want to see what the hell happens."

Not wanting to get to over joyed, I spread my hands. "So next weekend?"

"I want to see where this goes. I still can't next weekend. Plans with my friends."

Cursing her friends I nodded. "Anything fun."

"Yea spa day." She rolled her eyes, smiling at me, "Rain check?"

"Sounds good to me." Least this wasn't good bye. I glanced at the clock, seeing how late it was I reluctantly threw money down on the table. I had to get her home. she looked exhausted. "Let's get you home Cinderella before you turn into a pumpkin."

"I'll show you a pumpkin."

"Kinky."

Shaking her head I followed her outside laughing.

...

The week had flown by fast, I had spend half the time texting Rin. I felt like a stupid school boy crushing over a girl. I hated myself, but at the same time loved every damn minute of it. I had been in such a damn good mood I let my receptionist go home early today. She no longer cringed in fear around me. That saddened me a bit. Was I growing to soft?

Sitting up at the knock on my door I yelled, "Come in."

I didn't even sigh in discomfort at the sight of my brother. This was to damn weird. Think I was sick.

Inu-Yasha gave me a equally weird look, clearly everyone had noticed the slight change in me. Jesus I was going to have to string someone up and flay them to get my reputation back.

I stared at my brother, who continued to look at me like I was a zoo exhibit."Yea?"

"Uh just heading out. Wanted to see how you were."

"Good." We continued to star at one another. Growing frustrated I growled. "Anything else?"

"Yea." he seemed to relax more with my aggravated tone. Boy was a glutton for punishment. Weirdo. "What are you up to this weekend?"

Looking at him funny, it sounded weird coming from him. he never asked me that before. He usually steered clear of me outside of work. We didn't have exactly a great relationship. Thoughts of the weekend on the other hand,made me feel bummed. Rin would be gone, spaing it up with her friends. Jealously was something I wasn't happy with. I didn't like feeling like this, hell didn't like feeling sad about a female. God I needed help.

Trying not to think about it, I looked back at my brother."Nothing why?"

"Well." he drew his words out slowly. As if expecting the worse. " Kagome's going to a spa with her friend Sango and Rin and I thought maybe guys night? Beers with me and my buddy Miroku?"

That caught my attention. Did he say Rin? Did his flipping wife know my Rin? "Say again?"

"Guys night with .."

I cut him off. "No, before that." I was growing impatient. Looked like I wasn't as soft as I though.

"Kagome's going with her friends Sango, and Rin?" He looked puzzled.

I'd be damned. I looked at my brother and wanted to smack myself. It would only make since he would know Rin. Small damn world and all. His wife was friends with the women I've been obsessing over. I should really buddy up to her and get more information out and learn more about Rin.

I sat there thinking, hitting me like a bolt of lightening I smiled. I guess I was going to see Rin after all, if my brother provided a decent amount of information that was.. "Say what spa are they going too?"

* * *

"Yay weekend!" I threw my bag into Sango's car, and hopped into the back seat. Kagome turned and smiled at me. Brown eyes shining she looked amazing. Being a wife was doing wonders for her.

"Glad to get the hell out of here?"

"You have no idea. I hate this place."

Laughing she turned back around as Sango started the car pulling away. We were on our way to an amazing weekend. I needed this damn weekend after the week I had. if I had to look at the pudgy sun of a bitch boss one more time, i'd have gone postal.

I relaxed as Sango and Kagome chattered away about kids and married life, I found myself gazing out the window wondering what Sesshomaru was up to. We had agreed to try, whatever the hell this was. We both acknowledge there was something there between us. With the both of us seeming as two horribly broken people god only knew what the hell we were trying to do. feeling my phone vibrate a smile broke out on my face.

_**Sesshomaru: Whatever you do don't lay on any tanning beds. You might come back with something.**_

Laughing out loud I earned myself curious glances from my friends. "What's so funny? I know you aren't laughing about my issues with leaking?"

"No, and ew Sango keep your nipple issues to yourself."

Kagome peered closer. "Who you textinng?" a small smirk appeared on her face.

"No one." I glanced between the two, looks of amusement all over their face. "Oh don't you two start."

"Awwww wittle Rin has a boyfriend doesnt she?"

"Look at her face turn red, she does!"

Ignoring their taunting I focused back no my phone.

"Should we give her the sex talk?'

Laughing Sango looked into her rear view mirror to see me. "You know how to use a condom?"

Seriously?

_**Beginning to hope my friends catch something.**_

Sending I looked back up, The girl's hadn't let it go. They still sat up front taunting me. Sighing I did my best to tune them out. Beeping again I glanced at my phone.

_**Sesshomaru: Not to friendly. Reminded me to stay on your good side.**_

_**...**_

_**Keep it up, buddy and you won't.**_

_**...**_

_**Sesshomaru: I ever tell you I like that charming personality you have?**_

Rolling my eyes I put my phone back in my bag, I made eye contact with Kagome. She still had that look on her face. the look of _I know you're hiding something, and I will get it out of you._ Growling in frustration, I pegged her with a stare. Better to do this my way or this weekend was going to be hell. "Yes ok? There is a guy."

"Knew it? Spill it!"

They both listened in interest. It was rare for me to be interested in anyone. i never once brought a boyfriend to met them. I had always been focused in work. Laying my head back I groaned." he's the guy who saved me from a bar fight."

Kagomes eyes grew as she glanced at Sango. Had they talked about that night without me? Looking back she smiled. "And?"

"And what? He's cute, loaded, and has a nice ass. That what you wanted to hear?"

"Does he have a name?"

I shook my head. " You got enough from me. Begone harpies."

Gearing up for more assaults I gave them a look which deflated them. "Guy's it's nothing serious yet. if and when we get hot and heavy. " Their eyes light up in excitement again. Hen's were hungry for gossip. "I'll give you more. Till then I am mum on the subject."

Having pleased them enough I went back to staring out the window. This weekend was going to be a long one.

...

...

Kagome had pre ordered our rooms, all three next to each other. Me and Kagome had a joint bathroom, which should become parted ways to get unpacked and settled, promising to meet in ten minutes downstairs. Throwing my bags on the ground I flopped onto my bed relaxing. It had been an hour drive with two women nagging me about Sesshomaru. Sticking to my guns I hadn't given them any more information.

I meant it, till I knew where I was going with him I wasn't telling them anything. Speaking of I hadn't heard back since the car ride. I had told him I'd tell him when I got here safe and sound. Dragging myself off the bed I pulled my phone out. Texting him that I made it alive and well I flopped back down.

I had needed this weekend so bad. I had missed my friends more then I thought, even having them nagging me to death in the car had been fun. I was like the unoffical little sister, and I knew they just worried about me. Someday they would realize I was a grown ass women. Till then I would suffer.

I knew I should get a shower and meet the girls, but I was feeling particularly I wanted to do was sleep this weekend away. Knowing if I didn't get my but in gear fast Sango and Kagome would hunt me down. Or worse form and send a search party for me. i was only half kidding. Grumbling I dragged a brush through my hair, changed into shorts and a peach colored sweater. I was as ready as I was going to get. I headed out the door ready to enjoy my weekend with my best friends.

Outside I locked my door, looking at my phone I frowned. Still nothing from Sesshomaru, usually I got speedy text from him. Guessing he was just busy I placed my phone in my back pocket. Heading down to the stairs,not watching where I was going I felt myself run into a solid chest. Mumbling I rubbed my head. "Shit sorry."

"It's totally ok...Rin."

My head snapped up. Blinking I stared into he amused face of Sesshomaru. Shock ran through me, I was a lose for words. Explains why he didn't text me. Pulling myself together I blurted what was on my mind. "What...how..Jesus are you stalking me again?"

He laughed and shook his head. " Wanted to see you. I'm impatient and stubborn. You know that."

I felt my heart flutter. he had somehow found me, no surprise he was crafty,and drove all the way here, because he wanted to see me. Jesus this guy was to much. And damn me for falling into still my heart, we were in for a mess.


	5. My gift of silence

**AN:**** So I took another weekend to myself. Was mother's day Sunday, an I am a mama. I took advantge of that day so hard. Lol anyways I'm back, going to try an do a chapter each day, but I'm juggling 3 story's might not happen.**

**"Meant to break."**

**Chapter 5: My Gift of silence.**

* * *

My eyes never left his smiling face. I have never been as surprised as I was now. Had a man ever found out where I was and traveled because he wanted to be around me? Well, actually this wasn't the first time. Sesshomaru had pulled this off twice before. One good, and the other bad. So he was kind of notorious for things like this. Honestly I shouldn't have been surprised. Yet here I stood, surprised and excited.

I'd have been lying if I said I was sad he was here. Opening that door, and running into him had been an small blessing. In the back of my mind I had secretly hoped to run into him. I wanted to be with my friends yes, but missing a chance to be with a guy I liked had been a bit of a bummer. I had been thinking about him this entire time, and like magic he was here. This weekend might just have gotten better.

Shit, that reminded me, The girls. Not only did was I suppose to meet them ten minutes ago, I now had the man of interests. I didn't want to discuss Sesshomaru with them earlier, and bam here he was. I wasn't going to be able to avoid them an be with him at the same time.

"I'm suppose to be meeting friends, why do I have the awful feeling of ditching them." I felt bad for saying it,but a part of me wanted to be around just Sesshomaru. Bad friend Rin, bad!

"Will it make you feel better if I told you I have friends to get to as well?"

Not really, meant I had to share. Really Rin? Putting my best smile on I ignored my inner turmoil. "As long as you have to suffer like me."

"I will be suffering. You have no idea how bad my friends are."

"Maybe we can suffer together at some point. My friends. with yours? Maybe were get lucky an they will hate one another. Least give us some entertainment."

"I Was thinking something along the lines of that actually."

"How do you plan on doing that?" I stared curiously into his smiling face. He was more and more intriguing.

"I like the element of surprise." A mischievous gleam was in his eyes. He had something planned, and I had a feeling I was the center of it. Lovely.

"What are you up to Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not telling." Moving closer, and as if to silence me, he grabbed a hold of my arm looping it through his. "Now, stop hounding me and let me escort you too your friends."

Not waiting for my response he proceeded to guide us down the hall. Realizing I had no chance or say in this I allowed myself to be dragged. I grumbled the whole way down the flight of stairs.

"You are so loosing points, forcing me to go down there."

"Afraid of your friends?"

"More like afraid of what they will say."

Pausing he looked down at me, a questionable look on his face. letting it go he continued down the stairs, with me behind me him.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I looked around the floor trying to spot Kagome and Sango. Seeing a flurry of motion out of the corner of my eye I was easily able to spot them. I felt my face flush as we made eye contact. They stood twenty feet away their arms were waving wildly , people stared at them as they passed, yet they continued to get my attention. Clearly they had saw me, and with a man. Their arms slowly stopped, I watched as their eyes roamed over Sesshomaru and then landed back to me. A weird expression covered theirs. Oh hell, this was going to be bad.

I didn't want to do this now. He was going to meet the two most critical people in my life. Did he not realize how serious this was? They were going to tear into him .

"Sesshomaru.."

"You ok?" Glancing back the smile on his face never faltered. God I didn't wanna ruin that look. I enjoyed seeing him not grumpy or serious.

I could only imagine the questions they would ask him, the horrible integration he would go through. They would all but give the poor man a damn physical. A rectal exam at the most. God why was I thinking this? It wasn't improving my mood. What if they see him and hate him? Oh god what did I get myself into?

I looked up at Sesshomaru who had caught them waving, a devilish smile on his face he started marching happily over to them. I looked back and forth from a happy Sesshomaru and stunned friends. This wasn't going to go good.

full blown panic mode set in. I wasn't ready for this. This was to soon, to fast. I couldn't let them meet him yet. I didn't want them judging him, hating him before they really got to know him. My friends were bitches and would tear anyone down. I didn't want them to get at Sesshomaru and make him realize I wasn't worth getting to know.

Not knowing how else to stall I did the only thing I could think of. Digging my heels into the carpet I did my best to remain stationary. Poor Sesshomaru was left with literally dragging me by the arm.

He must have gotten to the point of not being able to drag me without people staring and wondering what the hell we were doing. Turning, I could see the frustration on Sesshomaru's face. "Really Rin, why are you so damn stubborn? Their your friends, for Christ sakes."

Biting back my bark I calmed myself. I didn't know how to explain this to him. Getting angry with him wouldn't help matters either."That's the point. Their like hyenas, they can scent fear."

Giving me a confused look I felt his grip loosen on my arm. "What are you babbling about Rin?"

"What do I tell them?"

Still not understanding I watched as he held his hands out. "Tell them what?"

"Their instantly going to think you're my boyfriend. I can't let them know anything like that."

He stood there silent, I felt as if the cheery happy Sesshomaru from upstairs drew away, and all that was left behind was this. Emotionless, blank face. I felt the urge to shudder. He had become cold within seconds. "Are you embarrassed of being seen with me?"

"What?" Stunned I didn't know what else to say.

"I mean you been stalling since we were upstairs. Rin you're an adult if you don't want people to know about me say so. Don't fuck around with me."

"It's not like that-"

"Just forget it. " He growled, our eyes locked on and I felt the hurt course through him. Breathing through his nose he gently shook his head. " Let's go. "

Shock hit me. I didn't realize the words I had said made an impact. I clearly had hurt him when I didn't mean to. he thought I was embarrassed to be with him. It was the complete opposite from that. "Sesshomaru-"

"Just don't."

"No listen to me." I stopped and forced him to look at me. We were closer to the girls and I'm sure they could hear us. I didn't care I care. I needed Sesshomaru to understand me. We had worked hard to get where we were and I wasn't letting that get thrown away.

Uncaring eyes looked down at me. Damn it. I was to late. I felt us taking a step back in what ever kind or relationship we had been forming. His walls were building back up right in front of my eyes. Jabbing a finger in his chest I took my frustration out on him. " I said it wasn't like that. I'm not emba-"

"Rin?"

Damn it. I turned to look at Kagome walk closer, she had interrupted me right when I was about to tell Sesshomaru how unembarrassed I was with him. perfect timing.

"Rin? Are you ok?"

"Yes Kagome. I just need a minute."

"I'm not so su-" I felt her anger begin to rise. She must have caught on to me and Sesshomaru's tension. I just hope she didn't blow up on him.

"There you are!"

We all turned looking in the direction of the new voice. Jesus what else was going to happen today? I looked over and felt the blood drain from my face. Inu-Yasha, and Miroku stood there smiling. The hell were their husbands doing here. Just what I needed more drama.

I gave both the girl's scathing looks. "You invited your husbands?"

"No, we left them at home." Sango turned on her husband ,he stood there hands in his pockets looking sheepish. "What are you doing here? And where are my babies?"

"Hi hun, I missed you too." Another look from Sango made hims top at anymore jokes. " Your brother has em."

"And you?" Kagome walked slowly to her husbands side. By the glint in her eyes she was glad to see him.

"Sesshomaru's idea."

I watched as Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru as if afraid to say anything. Putting a smile on she nodded in his directions.

Grunting out a hello to Kagome, he remained still, almost uncomfortable "Don't make it seem like I did it for you Inu-Yasha. I had reasons."

I stood there still confused. "So wait...You know each other?" I pointed from Miroku, all the way over to Inu-Yasha. All four of them avoided my gaze. Hm, answered my question.

I watch as Kagome exchanged looks with everyone but me. Clearly they all knew but me.

"Inu-Yasha's my brother." Sesshomaru spoke up, He finally looked at me. I couldn't read him, he just stood there looking down at me.

It made sense. I felt anger build in me. He knew, they all knew. I felt stupid to be the only one not to piece together Sesshomaru's last name. He was my best friend's damn brother-in-law. How simple was I?

"I feel the girl's need a moment. How about you do what you originally planned? Have that girl day and we meet for dinner?"

"Yea what he said." Pulling on Inu's arm, Miroku started backing away.

"Come on Sesshomaru, we have to talk about something." Sesshomaru kept his eyes on me. Refusing to look at him, I saw out the corner of ym eye his lips part.

Moving to say something he stopped himself. What was he going to say? Sorry? Or would he explain this mess?

"Sesshomaru." With warning in Inu-Yasha's voice, I knew things wouldn't be going good for the boys as well. Good.

"Fine. See you ladies at dinner." I didn't trust myself to watch him leave. I was either going to yell or plead with him. I was a mess right now. I needed a drink. Looking up to make sure they were long gone I turned my stare at my friends.

"Drinks now. And god am I going to rant."

...

...

We sat in a booth at the spa's bar, I was well into my third mai tai. And I was feeling it. I felt loose and ready to get this over with. Sango and Kagome sat across from me, ready for my rage. The only problem, I no longer felt mad. I was just confused.

I didn't know where to start. It really wasn't their fault. I had just felt angry and stupid. It was my fault I didn't connect the dots sooner. I hadn't even told the girls who I was talking to. SO not like they knew.

"Nothing serious huh?" Sango smirked at me, scowling I ignored her. Her bringing up the conversation in the car wasn't helping. Truth was I didn't know what was going on. Sesshomaru had been so cold to me I wasn't sure there was a us.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no don't. You two came down arm in arm, he had a shit eating grin on his face. Tell me that was nothing."

"It was nothing."

"Lier." Sango turned to look at Kagome for support.

Looking at Kagome I watched as she nervously fidgeted. She felt bad, and that made me feel bad. This wasn't her fault. Trying to let it go i smiled gently at her.

"So, your brother-in-law, happens to be the guy I've been kinda seeing kinda talking to for a week."

"I didn't know Rin." Giving her a look she shook her head. "I'm serious."

"How can that be true? He is your husbands brother!"

"Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru don't have that kind of relationship Rin. it's not like he told Inu you guy's were talking."

I felt myself relax. Kagome had no reason to lie to me. If she said they didn't talk I would believe her. Sighing heavily I laid my head down. "I don't even know what to think."

"What do you mean?"

Biting my lip I sat back up. I didn't know what I meant. All I kept thinking about was Sesshomaru's face. He looked hurt, and blank. I felt deep down that whatever this was ,was over. Why did that hurt to think about?

"I don't know what to do, about Sesshomaru?"

"What's there to think about? You like him, he likes you. End of story."

"Or you could just ditch him?"

"Sango!"

"What? From what I heard hes a colossal douche!"

"People change Sango! He clearly likes Rin, he freaking hunted her down!"

"I'm surprised he likes anyone." I watched as Kagome dug her elbow into Sango's ribs giving her a not to friendly look. Ignoring Kagome's attempt at getting her to shut up, Sango turned her eyes back to me. "I mean, It's Sesshomaru. Kagome told me herself all he worries about is work, work, and work. And how he's so damn unemotional? He just doesn't do relationship's. And out of the blue he is now with our Rin? How do we know this will work? I don't want her hurt!" She ended her rant staring at Kagome.

Sighing Kagome took a long sip oh her drink. "I don't want her hurt either. It's not for us to judge."

"This has bad written all over it."

"Sango..."

"Don't you know I'm right."

I sat as they talked like I wasn't there. It was always like this with them, it was just best to remain silent an wait for me to be included. " Rin are you happy?"

I thought about that question. Was I happy? This last week I smiled, laughed, and didn't want to burn my apartment down for the first time in a long time. Sherlock's diva tendency's didn't make me want to throw him anymore. I enjoyed waking up, I even bared work. It it was all because I knew I had something to look forward to. Be a text, or surprise visit from Sesshomaru. I felt a smile tug on my face. Was I happy? Hell if I know, but this seemed like the closest thing to it. looking at my friends I wanted them to see the joy I felt.

"Yes. I am." Gazing at Sango I needed her to see I meant it. "You guys don't see the Sesshomaru I have. yea he can be a dick, and emotionless, but there's another side to him. I just need my friends to trust my judgment."

"Fine. I won't like it though. And I'm keeping my eyes on him."

Kagome smiled an just nodded. "I think you're what he needs Rin. He's had it rough, I know just as much as anyone how hard he's had it. inu-Yasha use to be the same. It just took a strong women to show him life has some beauty. " Taking my hand she smiled again.

I hope I was good enough. I hope I was strong as Kagome. I was afraid, i didn't want to let him or anyone down. i wanted them to see I was an an adult and I could make right choices. I knew deep down that this guy was what i wanted. Afraid didn't begin cover how I felt.

* * *

I felt the sweat beading, and dripping down my face. Was Inu's bright idea to go to this damn steam room. I had just wanted to go to my room and be left the hell alone. Instead I was in this god forsaken sweat box, with two morons. Sitting in silence was all I had wanted. Not true. I really wanted to be with Rin.

Rin. Thinking about her brought a ache into my chest I couldn't explain.I was so angry with her for something so stupid. I knew she wasn't embarrassed, I just reacted to damn fast. I knew one of her best friends was my sister in law.

God only knows she didn't have good things to say about me. I hadn't exactly been one of the most caring brother-in-law's. Knowing Kagome was Rin's best friend made me scared. What if she told Rin horrible things about me? What if Rin believed I was a shitty person, and just decided she really didn't need me in her life?

That hurt more than anything. I had let myself feel, and I was scared I was going to get hurt. Would serve me right. I was a cold bastard after all. Why should I get a shot at something nice?

"Sesshomaru?"

Taking a deep breath I glanced at my brother. I had forgotten all about him. "What?"

"This is why you asked for the girls spa address...Rin?"

I didn't answer. He didn't need to know my life, or why i did what i did. i wanted to see Rin. I didn't want to wait a week till I could see her alone again. I wasn;t about to tell him that though. I grunted hoping he would just shut up.

"What's going on with you and Rin?"

I stared at my brother, it was like the first time I saw true rage forming on his face. The hell? "Nothing. Now hush I'm trying to steam away the stress you give me." I closed my eyes praying he too that as a shut up and leave me alone measure.

Being the stubborn man he was, I wasn't surprised when he growled closer to my ear. he wasn't going to make this easy. Fine. "Rin's a sweet girl. Don't ruin her."

Ruin her? Glaring, "The hell does that mean _'ruin her.' _?"

" You heard me."

"Are we in the 1950's? Did you fashion her a good ol chastity belt to? Jesus Inu really?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Who the hell are you? The Rin police? She's an adult. She doesn't need you baby sitting her."

"She's like a sister to us Sesshomaru. So we will do what we have to for her." I glanced over as Miroku chimed in. He was trying to be the leveled headed one. His attempt at calming Inu-Yasha was failing.

Not even giving that a response I went back to ignoring them both.

Inu-Yasha clearly took my dismissing him the wrong way. Next thing I know he was standing anger in his voice, finger pointed in my face. It took all i could not to snap. "This isn't a joke! You can have anyone you wanted. Why Rin?"

"Because."

"Because why."

He wasn't going to let up. He would hound me to the ends of the earth. I could either keep picking at him, or get him to shut up with some honesty. I didn't owe him anything, I just wanted him to leave me alone. "Inu-Yasha. Why Kagome?"

"I told you not to bring my wife up-"

"I know, don't bring her up. I'm not being a dick think about it. Why would I ask that?" For once in my life I was trying to let my brother in. It felt abnormal. Just in this moment I needed him to see, my intentions were good.

Serious eyes looked down at me. The anger no longer was there, I watched as his shoulders fell. He remained standing looking at me, a confused expression on his mug. "Are you serious?"

"If I wasn't why would I be here?"

"I don't know...booty call?"

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like his describing my situation with Rin like that. She was more then that. "I could have stayed home for that."

Sitting down, he looked back at me with another puzzled look. "this is weird."

"Welcome to the club."

"Wait is he saying..." Looking over Inu-Yasha's head I saw the surprised look. "You're falling for Rin?"

Hearing it out loud made me uncomfortable. I didn't want to admit it to myself, let alone these two. I was past the point of it mattering anymore. Nodding my head I heard them take a deep intake of breath.

"Shit."

"Yea." Rubbing my face I felt like I had just opened a was going to happen now?

"Well...I guess we should go find out girls. And you. Well you need to talk to Rin." Patting my shoulder Inu stood. A smile playing on his lips.

"Why?" Narrowing my eyes I shrugged off his hand.

"The last thing she heard from you was you had a brother. And by the look on her face she didn't know it was me. You need to straighten shit out."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you trying to help my love life?"

Shrugging, " Were brothers. I hate you sometimes. but you deserve to be happy."

Staring at each other for a few I realized what an ass I have been. Our whole lives I treated him like he was incompetent. He was juts the little brother I had to take care of. The guy I had to make sure was watched after. An as adult he was still the brother I was watching. Even thought I told myself I was keeping an emotional distance, there was still a small pull. Deep down I cared, and this moment I realized he did as well.

Standing I looked down at my brother. Not saying anything I rested my hand on his shoulder. Walking away I realized he was right. I had to talk to Rin. I had to talk to her before she realized she was better off without me.


	6. Something between me and you

**"Meant to break."**

**Chapter 6: Something between me and you.**

"Though you said they were on their way back?"

Biting my nails, I craned my neck trying to get a better look. Kagome had just gotten off the phone with her husband, still didn't stop me from asking again. She said the boys were leaving the sauna to meet us for dinner. They had to walk down this hallway. So what was taking them so long?

"They are."

"What's taking so long?"

"Rin, stop freaking out. Inu-Yasha said they were on their way. Then they are on their way.." Kagome's tone got sharp. I had been bugging her since she got the call from Inu. I was just curious. Actually I was more then curious. I just wanted to see Sesshomaru again.

I was becoming pathetic, tell your girls your into a guy and now I'm damn near breaking my neck just to see him. The hell has gotten into me? I really couldn't be letting a guy affect me like this right?

Sulking I moved to stand next to Sango who had taken up post leaning against the wall, her expression looked bored. Since our drinks she hadn't talked to much. She still seem peeved about Sesshomaru.

I didn't even know how to approach her about it. I opened my mouth, trying to think of something to tell my came out, it was like I was mute. I didn't know what to say yet I didn't want her mad at me, or resent Sesshomaru for stereotypes placed on him.

Clearing my throat I tried once more, "San-"

"Here they come now." Either ignoring me or just not hearing me,Sango pointed her finger down the hall. Sure enough I saw the men in question. Standing up, I watched on with my nerves begging to unravel.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku walked along side each other, while Sesshomaru hung slightly back in the distance. Smiles on their faces, a echo of laughter bounced along the hall. Inu-Yasha and Miroku seemed to be in good spirits. While Sesshomaru looked to be sulking as much as me.

My heart began to beat faster in my chest as they approached closer. I kept my eyes glues to Sesshomaru, silently praying for him to just look up. If he would just look at me I could see his face. Look into his eyes and see if all of this was a waste of time.

"Look at you lovely ladies." Miroku swept close to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. I turned as their lips meshed for a kiss.

"Missed us?"

Looking up I cursed softly. Inu-Yasha was wrapping his arms around Kagome in the same manner as Miroku had.

Averting my eyes I watched as Sesshomaru darted his eyes from the embracing couples. Least I wasn't along on this embarrassing front.

Moving slowly trying to not disturb the wildlife, I edge towards Sesshomaru. Once next to him I was back to feeling lost. I guess a quiet Sesshomaru was better then getting second hand of one frying pan and into another.

"This is awkward." Whispering low enough so we wouldn't be heard I glanced up to see if he noticed.

Hand's deep in his pockets and his face slowly turned towards me, our eyes making brief contact before he turned to look in another direction.

"Nice talk."

Face blank He sharply nodded once. So much for that. The hell was wrong with him? One minute he's chasing me down, the next I'm pretty much non existent. The minutes seem to tick by, tension choking me slightly. Huffing a steam of agitation out I opened my mouth blurting out what I was thinking.

"I see your silent treatment, and raise you a fuck off." I quickly covered my mouth, eyes wide I glanced back towards Sesshomaru. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. I had let my hurt feelings get the best of me.

His face snapped towards me, a look with a mix of shock and amusement battled to take place on his face. A smile cracked my own face, a few awkward seconds later we both burst into laughter the tension between us seem to melt away with it.

Pulling away from each other, girl's looking embarrassed and the boys looking puzzled, we got questionable looks.

Another look at each other the laughter increased.

"What's so funny?" Hands on her hips Sango pegged us with a look.

"Care to share with the class?" A secretive smile played on Kagome's lips, looking up at Inu-Yasha he looked on with the same smile. What did they know?

Shaking my head The laughter seem to be endless. I was unable to stop myself. My sides were beginning to hurt from ti all. Wiping tears from my eyes I placed a hand on Sesshomaru's arm to steady myself.

Looking down at me this time I saw a piece of the Sesshomaru I had fallen for. He looked down at me with warmth in his eyes. Just as fast as it was there it was gone. Replaced with a look on uncertainty.

What's going on in your head Sesshomaru?

"We just going to stand here all night?" His voice was rough, an edge of annoyance.

What did I have to do with this guy? I've been patient, angry, and sad. I was getting tired of this emotional roller coaster. Choosing my anger, throwing a blank face on I turned away from him. This was up to him now, I was done.

"We going to get to dinner anytime soon? I'm exhausted and just want to end this day." Head held high I stormed down the hall waiting for no one. Not looking back i made my way to the dinning hall. I tried, and right now I was over it. I wasn't exposing myself anymore just to be shot down. This is your battle now Sesshomaru. Fight it well.

* * *

Watching Rin storm off, took all I had not to chase after her. I was beginning to feel like the biggest dick around. The way she had looked at me. She had been expecting something from me. I just didn't know how to give it to her.

I know I needed to talk to her, I just didn't know how. I've never done relationships. This was new to me. And clearly I was already fucking up. Nothing I could do now, just had to try harder in the future.

Hand's shoved back in my pockets, we headed in the direction Rin had stormed off. Rounding the corner I watched as people were filing out of the room. Hopefully that was a sign that the place would be near deserted. i hated crowds.

Walking into the dinning room I scanned the room. Not to many people were scattered around the tables, hopefully it made spotting Rin easier. Eyes roaming around it took a few seconds to rest to the corner, there she was.

" Oh look there she is." Kagome pointed in the direction I had been looking, a lilth to her voice.

"Could have waited for us."

"Sango.."

"Don't even, she's acting like a whiny little-"

Pushing past the bickering girls, I made my way to the corner, my eyes never leaving Rin. Throwing a few waiters out of my way I reached my destination. My breathing heavy I felt my heart beating harder and harder. Why was being this close to her like a heart attack in the making? What were you doing to me Rin? Standing over her I watched her silently.

Her head laid resting on her arms, head turned she didn't notice my presence. I stood there looking down at her, trying to think of something to say. Say anything.

"Rin?"

Head shooting up at the sound of my voice I watched as her eyes narrowed. "Hm?"

"Why do you seem pissed off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her tone said differently. Sitting up she refused to meet my eyes. She was angry, and the look in her eyes also hurt.

Letting a frustrating sound out I took the seat next to her. Scooting my chair close to her, I moved my face inches from hers. Her breath hitched, eyes dilating. " Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Appalled she jabbed a single finger into my chest, losing all surprised from seconds ago. She turned her fury onto me. "If you are really clueless to why I'm angry. Then all this is a big waste!"

I felt my own anger growing. "If I knew I wouldn't be asking."

"You come here looking for me, and then you turn a cold shoulder to me. You have me so mixed up I don't know what's up or down. One minute you act like you like me , the next you act like you could are less. What do you want from me Sesshomaru?"

I felt my blood drain form my face. Had I really been that flip floppish? I thought I was clear from the start. Damn I was more messed up then I thought, reaching towards her I looked at her with sincere eyes, "I want y-"

"You guys ok?"

We both snapped our heads up. I bite back my anger from being interrupted. They had perfect timing didn't they? The others had made it to our table. Concern looks passed back and forth between me and Rin. Turning to them, I smiled. "No, right Rin?"

Opening her mouth to protest, I lightly rammed the toe of my shoe into her shin. I didn't need the scooby gang trying to solve this problem. Giving her a knowing look I watched as she forced a smile, I watched as the pain registered. Nodding curtly, she spared a second to give me a scathing look.

Our conversation ended as the rest filled the seats around us. Cursing softly I leaned back in my seat. So close, so damn close to letting her know I was she thought no one would noticed she aimed a kick of her own right into my shin.

"Jesus christ!"

Everyone paused to look at me. Forgetting they wouldn't know I reached for a bread roll on the table. "These look delicious. " Shoving it in my mouth everyone went back to their conversations. Rin held a smug look.

I tuned out the small talk that began amongst the couples, their giggles and jokes went over me. I acted as if I wanted to be else where.

In honestly I was right where I wanted to be, My leg pressed against her's, I felt her warmth through my jeans. If she minded she didn't protest, she remained where she was. I licked my lips, enjoying the feel of any small contact from her was enough for me.

"And then she calls me crying, What do I do it wont stop coming out!"

"Kagome shut up! It was traumatizing!"

"Oh Sango, how you managed to survive giving birth without falling apart is a surprise to me."

"It wasn't that bad I was there."

"Miroku, I love you but you were no help, at all."

I strummed my hands on the table in aggravation, everyone's happy chatter suddenly getting to me. They had no clue to what happened. Looking towards Rins she remained silent, but attentive to her friends. Smiling and nodding occasionally I could tell from her face she was pretending for their cause.

I hadn't noticed the waiter who stepped forward. he was a younger man, around twenty, all smiles an perky attitude. He was a pretty boy, most likely played beer pong on the weekend with the bro's. "Evening Gentleman, and ladies. I'm Hiten. I'll be your waiter for the evening."

I instantly hated him. He got the first round of orders, no problem with anyone till his dark eyes landed on me. Everyone else might have been ok with the cherry attitude, but a man like me knows better. This Hiten was trouble.

"And you Sir?"

I'll sir you. " Glass of Cabernet Sauvignon and the Filet mignon, medium, I don't need to specify anymore I hope?"

Smiling still I saw his eyes twinge with anger, hm guess I made him angry.

"Yes sir. I will make sure its done correctly." Turning his eyes on Rin I didn't appreciate the way he looked her over. "And for the beautiful lady?" He spoke to Rin, His hand gently stroke down her bare arm.

Everyone around got tense, eyes averting to me. Licking my lips I tried to control my anger.

"Uh, I'll just have the chicken parmigiana." Smiling she moved her arm, forcing Hiten's hand to drop.

Oh I hated him. Pegging with hard look, I scooted even closer to Rin, letting him know she was off limits. She may not like me right now, but I wasn't going to let this little dick move into mine.

Everyone taken care of the little bastard walked away with a twinkle in his eyes. Glaring at his back I reminded myself to somehow get him fired by the end of the weekend.

I looked back to Rin, her cheeks flushed. I needed to talk to her, but we couldn't do that here. And she wouldn't leave in the middle of dinner. Cursing I tried to figure away around it.

Hitting me I realized I had just the method. Digging into my pocket I pulled out my phone, sliding the screen and unlocking it I opened my text. First name to see was just the person I needed.

I stared at her name, frozen. I didn't know where to begin, or where to start. Growling I thought fuck it. Worse comes to worse she can just tell me to fuck off again, and that be the end of it.

_**Rin, I need to talk to you. Seeming as were surrounded. This is my last ditch effort.**_

I sent and settled back into my seat. The waiter was back, Eyes narrowing when he caressed Rin as if on accident when placing her food made me boil. Everyone being distracted with food orders let me watch Hiten and Rin openly as she dug around for her phone.

Ignoring his advances Hiten puffed up, collecting himself he walked away. Probably to go tell himself how pretty he was in the mirror. Pansy.

Eyes drifting back to Rin I saw her eyes lift, as if she wanted to look at me. Not falling into temptation she kept them down. Nibbling her bottom lip I watched as she typed back. Looking up she avoided my gaze still.

I felt the vibration in my hand, blowing air out I prepared myself. here's to hoping something good.

_**Rin: Yea, I say we do. Can it wait till after dinner?**_

Least she didn't tell me to go fuck myself. Or yell at me for kicking her earlier.

_**No, not really. Rin, do you think I'm leading you on?**_

I looked up after hitting send. My eyes watched Rin till her eyes went back to her lap. I watched as her face went though an arrange of emotions. The one she settled with nearly tore my heart out. Her expression said she did.

I continued to watch her eyes darted back and forth, assuming she was texting. The vibrating in my hand confirmed it.

_**Rin: I don't know what you want from Me Sesshomaru. Your so hard to read, hell your brother is my best friend's husband. How did that get past me? I meant it earlier. You are so cold and hot at the same time. Your just a giant secret. Help me.**_

_**I don't know how.**_

_**Rin: It's easy, is this going somewhere? Should I just stop trying and save myself the hurt?**_

I stared at the screen. That familiar feeling bubbled up, the though of losing Rin crushed my every thing. She wrote it like it was so simple, like I could just spill everything. When did I become such a angsty bitch? I knew she had a point. I needed to fess, or let her go. Sighing I bit the bullet. Man up Sesshomaru. Your a hard ass. Act like it.

_**Rin..I don't even know what I want at times. I'm so confused, I'm moody, I get angry easily, I hate almost everyone I work to damn much..but what I do know, when I'm with you I feel different. Everything falls away when your around. **_

_**Rin: Meet me outside in five minutes.**_

"I'll be back in a few guy." Her eyes for the first time cut to me. Raising one brow she walked away. I watched as she walked through the doors, turning she half smiled before disappearing all together.

Sitting for a few I looked around. How did I get out of this without it being obvious. Looking at my watch I waited. Should I even wait the entire five meinutes. Fidgiting I kept looking behind me to the doors Rin had walked out of.

"Sesshomaru, just go after her." Inu-Yasha's flustered voice broke the silence that had fallen over the remainder of us.

Snapping my head around I realized they all had been staring at me. I looked back and forth between them, Lost as to what to do. Do I go now since they know what was up?

"Sesshomaru. Just go. She's waiting for you." Sango spoke up, voice not filled with the normal venom. She was calm, even nice.

"Go."

"If you don't I will." We all turned to star at our waiter Hiten, He looked on not phased. His eyes leveled me with a stare. "She's cute. I'll be more then happy to take your place."

And that was it. Standing up I slammed my hands on the table making everyone and thing jump. Walking calmly to the side he stood I drew amusement from his scared expression.

Standing a inches from his face I pointed a finger at Hiten, I finally got to let my anger out ." I will castrate you. You think of going near her I'll castrate you, you look at her I'll castrate you, you so much as breath in her direction..I'll castrate you, and shove the remains up that college boy ass. Might like it ,you look like the types whose experimented a few time to many. "

Digging into my wallet I flung a crisp hundred on the table. Looking at the shocked face of our waiter I felt victorious. "Box my food up bus boy."

Turning I stormed my way to Rin, leaving everyone behind speechless. I heard the boys laughing,and I could have sworn Sango winked at me. Straightening my back I smiled devilishly, over my dead body would he be so much as glancing at her.

* * *

The night air tickled along my legs, I was glad at least I choose to wear a sweater. Even though my bottom half was freezing to death, my top was nice and warm. I leaned against the railing to the tiny veranda I had located right out the door from the dining room. It was cute and romantic, if you enjoyed that type of thing Looking around the spa grounds I tried my best not to think about the topic at hand.

I had been waiting well over five minutes now, And Sesshomaru still hadn't appeared. Was this his way of saying there was no more to discuss? Because quit frankly we had a lot to talk about. The anger made a come back. I wasn't about to let this ass toy with my emotions anymore. I wasn't his play thing, he didn't get to pull me out when he was bored and throw me away when he was done.

"Rin."

The sound of his voice made my heart fluttered,and cheeks flame. Why did he have that effect on me? I could be mad all I wanted,there was just no denying I still felt a pull towards him. God I was a fucking mess.

He stood in the archway towering over me. His face looked exhausted, prepared for bad things to I offered a gentle smile, trying to show him I meant no harm.

"Sesshomaru."

We stood there, looking at one silence that blanketed us felt unnerving. Shifting from foot to foot I decided to take the first move in this mess. Moving to the bench behind me I sat, patting the seat next to me I indicated I wanted him to sit for this.

Rubbing a hand over his brow he looked hesitate, a few seconds of personal debating I guess he choose to take the offered seat. Sitting he clasped his hands in front of him . He did the best he could to avoid eye contact.

I felt my chest constrict in that familiar fashion. "I'm not mad about not know you were Inu's brother. I should have put two and two together. So i forgot that."

"Is that it?" His eyes gently glanced over into my direction.

"Yea...no... I did..I just...I just wanted to know, what we were doing." I felt my check heat back up. I was nervous, embarrassed and scared all in one.

Breathing in deep I watched as he stared up into the sky. Making a face of puzzlement, "I honestly don't know. What do you want?"

Letting frustration get the better of me I felt my temper rise. "I want you to open the fuck up. I can't read you Sesshomaru. You are so closed off I can't tell if what I'm doing it ok."

"I'm sorry."

"No!" Standing Up I turned to face him, my anger having finally leaked out. "You don't get to sat sorry anymore. It doesn't help!"

"Rin..."His voice calm and even,"What do you-"

"No more of that! It's not what I want it's what we want."

"I don't know how, you don;t get it Rin. I'm a broken person. What if I make you just as broken?"

I was starting to realize maybe this was all worthless. Maybe whatever this crazy thing was, would never work. Closing my eyes I fought back the pain I didn't expect to feel. It was now that I realized I had invested myself in something that might not be workable.

Not being one to give up till I thought I had tried my best I swallowed the tears. Opening my eyes again, I knew what I needed to do. I needed to let him see me. i needed to open up myself. Maybe in doing that he would felt safe enough to open to me.

"I'm already broken Sesshomaru. I lived a horrible life. My parents are dead. My mom died when I was little, my dad a few years later. My dad was an abusive alcoholic, after that. After I ran from that, I found myself in a shitty relationship after another shitty relationship. I work a shitty job an life seems pointless at some times.I feel empty and alone all the time I'm just as broken as you. I can't get anymore broken."

The tears found their way back, burning my eyes I did my best to blink them back. I looked into his face and saw the hurt he felt for me. Not wanting to see it I looked away. "All I know, I haven't felt whole and happy since you. If you don't feel the same..Let me know now. Let me go."

"I felt him more then saw him move. I saw his feet move closer. Keeping my head turned I listened as his voice crept over me. " Inu...Inu and me. Were abandoned. as kids it was just us. We lived on the streets, under boxes, under over passes. i worked my fingers to the bone to pay for whatever he needed. I know a shitty life. It's why I'm such a hard ass. It's why I don't know how to care, or love. I don't want pity. I want you to know even through all that crap. I'm trying."

I looked up, looking into his eyes. I saw all that he had been trying to hide. his face shown exactly what I was feeling. I realized he wasn't uncaring or emotionless. He was lost, confused. He was just as nervous and scared as I was. "Rin..I'm trying here. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I never been in a relationship, I don't know how to relationship. My life has been utterly fucked up that I don't know how to care for anyone...all I know Id one thing."

"What's that." My voice a meek whisper from the threat of tears.

Pulling his hand from his pockets he held them out to me. "I want to try. I want to try this with you."

Mouth dry I watched the sincerity cross his face, he meant it. Every single word. Feeling the happiness consume me I smiled. "Fine."

Dumbfounded he looked at me." Fine? Just like that fine? All I had to do was say 'Hey girl, I'm a hot mess. Your a hot mess lets date!' and bam?"

Laughing I closed the distance between us. With a hesitant hand I reached out. Gingerly grasping his hand I laced our fingers together. looking into his eyes I just nodded.

Looking down at out locked hand I felt the warmth come form him. Slowly he pulled me close, slamming into his muscular chest I took a sharp intake of air. Eyes wide I watched as he slowly descended his face to mine. Claiming my lips I felt little electric current course throughout my body. I felt dizzy, I felt like my body would float away. His free arm snaked around my waist holding onto me, holding me closer to him.

Pulling from the kiss I watched as he smiled down at me nervously. I felt the heat rise to my face once more. nipping my lip I freed my hand from his, gently laying it on his chest.

"That was, something else."

"Good or bad something else."

Resting my forehead against him, my smile deepened. "Very good."

We stood holding each other in a comfortable hushes silence. I enjoyed his strong arms around my waist. this felt right. Looking up I started to tell him just how much it meant to me.

"Jesus Sango can you move your ass out of my face!"  
Both of us wheeling around we both looked with shock and rage.

"The hell are you guys doing?!"

"Yea...do tell." Seshsomaru silently gave death threats towards Inu-Yasha and Miroku. They both silently hid behind their wives, acting as if they had just gotten here.

"I don't know I was going to the bathroom." Inu-Yasha pointed to his wife, who slapped him defensively.

"Traitor...Listen. We were-"

"Making sure you didn't kill each other. Glad you guys are getting along?" Sango smiled sweetly, taking out looks as a cue she tugged gently onto Miroku and nodded towards the stairs. "Look at the time. See you guys tomorrow!"

Running like cowards, I turned my attention to Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"Yea think I'm...you guys look cute!" Following suit they ran in the same direction.

Sighing I looked apologetically to Sesshomaru. Turning with the same look we laughed. nothing needing to be said, I found his hand once more. "Lets head out. Think this is a wrap."

Running a finger over my lip Sesshomaru descended once more, stealing a kiss. Pulling back I was lead away. Half floating and half dizzy I felt amazing. This night ended better then I had thought.


	7. Fair games

"**Meant to break."**

**Chapter 7: Fair Game.**

"_I want to try. I want to try this with you."_

Those words. Those words kept playing over and over in my mind as I laid here in my bed. Floating around in my head, bouncing around and keeping me wide awake. I had been fighting to sleep for what seemed like hours now. I wonder if Sesshomaru was plagued with the same thoughts as me. Was he wide awake as well?

Rolling my eyes over to the night stand next to my bed I saw that I hadn't been too far off. I had come back to my room around ten, and bed by ten o five. And if the clock was right I had been laying here for three hours.

I wish my mind would just stop. I had way too many thoughts and images going on in there. All I wanted to do was sleep. And all my mind wanted to do was remind me of my night, and the events of.

No matter how hard I tried to shut my mind off all things went right back to Sesshomaru. The tall brooding man was etched into my mind. Telling me he didn't know how to do relationships, that he was no good at showing emotions, but wanted to throw caution to the wind and try something with me. The way he held onto my hand tightly, as if he were afraid I'd disappear. And that kiss…

Was it me or was I imagining the room growing hotter and hotter?

Rolling over on my stomach I clutched my pillow over my face using the soft material to muffle the frustrating scream that rippled from my throat. I have no idea what has gotten into me.

My body seemed just as restless as my brain. I felt fidgety, my legs swishing back and forth under the thin sheet wrapped around my legs. Giving up on sleep I rolled once more to my back staring at the ceiling above me. It was hopeless. I couldn't get the thought of Sesshomaru out of my mind.

That was it, Rin you are officially hopeless.

I needed some air. Maybe the fresh breeze would help me clear my mind. Growling in frustration I kicked the hot sheets from around my legs. Throwing my legs off the side of the bed I stood up. Looking down at myself I realized how unprepared for the outside world I was. I was left to debate throwing on real clothes or going damn near naked. It was well past midnight so who would see me in my panties and bra? Doubtful anyone.

Not caring one way or another, modesty won and I decided to throw a robe on. Such an exhibitionist was I. Grabbing up my rob that lay discarded on a chair I walked my way to the sliding glass door that lead to the little terrace craning from the back of my room, I walked into the night.

My first steps outside I close my eyes, taking in a deep breath I sighed. The air smelled clean and refreshing. The night was cool, a blossom of goosebumps prickling along my arms and any expose flesh from the air that brushed along the skin. Padding barefoot I rested my upper body against the low stone railing.

I stood there looking into the dark clear sky, staring at the twinkling stars I rested my head on my arms head tilted up. Moonlight shone down giving me what little light it could. My body felt drained and tired. Sleep would have been loved but I knew right now, it wasn't going to happen. God tomorrow was going to be hell. Hope no one wanted to do anything that involved copious amounts of energy. If so, hope they enjoyed limp noodle Rin.

Sure Sesshomaru could keep exhausted me company while everyone went and did fun things. Sesshomaru. Pressing the palms of my hands against my eye lids I cursed myself. So much for trying to get him out.

"What is wrong with me?" I knew what was wrong with me, I just felt silly saying it. It had been so long since I've felt like this. Giddy and excited about someone. My heart was fluttering around in my chest. This feeling was uncomfortable as well as welcoming. It wasn't love, god no. Least not yet, I was in lust? Affection? I didn't know what to call it, all I knew I was happy.

I just hope it didn't end up biting me in the face in the end. Sesshomaru had said it himself, he doesn't know how to do this. What if I got so invested and fell hard for him, only to have him realize he couldn't do it?

'_Stop psyching yourself out Rin.'_ Mentally scowling myself I stood straighter. I had to stop being too damn cynical, maybe this time I'd look at the glass half full instead of the usual half empty. Things might be different. He might be different.

I felt the pattern of tiny droplets cascading down on and around me. Looking towards the skies I watched as gray clouds swarmed in, blocking the moons rays. The light shining away leaving me in shadows. I hope this wasn't foreshadowing.

What little clothing I had slowly became damp, not making a move to turn in I remained where I was. Standing still I aloud the water to continue to pour down in a slow steady rhythm. The cold water felt amazing on my skin, reaching up towards the sky I held my palms flat catching what I could. Closing my eyes I let the rain wash away the heat I had felt earlier and along with it my doubt.

"Normal people don't stand in the rain, they usually go inside."

Startled I spun to look in the direction of the voice. "What the hell?!"

Perched in the corner of the balcony directly to the left of mine, Sesshomaru stood on the stone wall of what I assumed to be his own balcony. "Nice mouth. "

Hands in his pocket I watched in horror as he walked around the edge of his balcony slowly edging towards me. Walking with a careful grace I had only seen in that of a trapeze artist, he seemed unconcern that one wrong step and he would hurtle down the two flights where our rooms were located. Not an ounce of fear showed in him as he strutted around a five inch width ledge.

I on the other hand was struggling internally. I was a natural born paranoid person. Seeing him walking on the ledge sent me in a near panic attack.

"Get down before you kill yourself!" Hissing I ran over to the other side of my balcony. Stopping directly across from me he blinked blankly at me. There was nothing I could do but watch with wide eyes.

Looking down and then back up a sly smile playing on his lips he scoffed, tsking me under his breathe. "Scared for me?"

"No, I just don't think I can handle the trauma of seeing you go splat!"

"So you doubt me? "Voice neutral, he tried to not give away what he was thinking. Too bad I saw his eyes, which held a hint of humor. Did he find scaring me fun? Asshole surely didn't learn from a week ago did he?

"I doubt a lot of things, like your sanity."

Chuckling to himself, I watched once more in horror as he continued to play with my emotions and nerves.

Getting on his knees he placed his hands before him. His hands were shoulder width apart, fingers splayed wide, elbows tucked in, and shoulders straight as a pin I watched as he managed to get his massive frame over his head. Still for a minute his head, upside down, slowly turned a smirk on that mug as he stared at me in a handstand position. He looked at ease, like holding up his body wasn't a strain on him at all.

Fear ran through me. This was stupid and unsafe, such a damn man to do something like this. I was also impressed, his macho manly man act kind of turned me on in that barbaric kind of way. Shaking my head I wasn't about to let that affect or sway me. Hands on hips I narrowed my eyes. "I hope you fall."

"Not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend."

A thought crossed my mind. How do you get a guy to focus? Make him jealous of course. Pacing back and forth in a slow steady pace I averted my eyes from him. A wishful look on my face I looked again at upside down Sesshomaru.

"Well I guess this will go in my book as the shortest relationship, I can always track that waiter from earlier down. What was his name? Hiten?" Waving airily I smiled at his face turned from amusement to what could only be jealousy.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Swinging his lower body down I watched him become upright once more. Anger flared to life on his face, Ah ha. A smile teasing my lips as I got my desired effect. What I said had affected him just like I thought it would. I knew that kid had gotten under his skin tonight.

"Are you pouting?"

"No…"Legs wide apart, his arms crossed, His face turned to that of a child who didn't hear what he wanted. I fought the urge to laugh as he pouted.

Sighing loudly I playfully swooned," I wonder what he's doing now?"

"You can't be serious?" He watched me closer, trying to see if I was kidding. Unable to tell he growled in frustration. "You are aren't you?"

Finger tapping against my lip, I looked off into the distance. "Mmmm yup. I like em young anyways. Did you see that tight ass-!"

Rearing back I watched eyes wide as Sesshomaru threw himself across the balconies. Hand over mouth I watched expecting the worse. One swift jump he made it past my barrier, tucking he landed with a roll springing up landing on his knees.

With a fierce determined look he hopped off his knees storming towards me. Eyes filled with fire I felt his hands grip ahold of my arms, his own arms tightly wrapped around me. The rain started to come down a bit faster, his silver hair sticking close to his face. "You like them young huh?"

Looking up at him with a devilish smirk I nodded curtly. My eyes roamed over his face, landing on his full red lips. I wanted to reach those few inches to run my tongue along the edge of that tender flesh. I wanted to bite down and make him moan.

The thought of doing that excited me more than I thought. Clutching my legs closer together I tried to remember what was just said. Oh yea, Hiten. Smiling, "The younger the better."

Pulling me close he bent his head to hiss closely in my ear, hot breath tickling my lobe I fought the urge to sigh. "I can show you things that little boy could only dream of."

Mouth dry I turned to look him in the face. Eyes still blazing I caught an edge of something else. What was that look? Lust, need? Want? Was he struggling as I was?

I felt the warmth of his hands through the robe I wore. I wanted to throw the damn thing off so I could feel his skin on mine. Whoa? Calm down hormones much? I felt like a cat in heat, being this close to Sesshomaru made things I hadn't felt in a long time flare up. It had been way to long, and the way he huskily hinted at sexual things made things lower in me tighten.

I wanted to rip my clothes off, as well as his. The way he was touching and talking let me know he wanted the same thing. Leg pressed against the crotch of hid jeans and I knew how he felt. The huge bulge there twitched slightly. I bite my lip resisting a moan at the thought of what laid there.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I managed to get words to pass through my lips. "What's that?"

Pulling away slightly, one of his hands found the belt that kept my robe together. Stroking it gently his hot gaze turned to look at me once more. With a wide grin, "Hm, guess you'll have to find out…..sometime soon."

His hand dropped, and with that his body left mine. I watched as he slowly backed away leaping onto the balcony wall. Losing the warmth of his body had me panting and lost. My blood was hot, so was my body, and I was sure I was wet and ready.

And there he was, slowly backing away. Teasing and leaving.

"Wait. What?!" Flustered I ran over to him, before I could catch him he threw his body towards his balcony. Landing in the same fashion as he had before he hopped up a grin of his own.

Leaning against his balcony I watched as he laughed. That ass had purposely did that! "I'll see you tomorrow Rin, sweet dreams." Turing I stood stunned as he walked back to his room.

"Sess-SESSHOMARU!" I yelled at the empty doorway stunned. This asshole really left?!

Groaning in frustration I knew he wasn't coming back. Thunder clapped in the distance, making me jump. Looking towards the shies I knew a storm was brewing. Hm, Funny. There was one in my own life brewing. Sesshomaru was proving to be something I really couldn't turn from. Just being close to him made me feel like a women in heat. What's going to happen days, weeks, and months from now? Had potential of becoming a nympho.

Turning I walked back through the sliding door, flopping wet onto my bed I felt exhaustion pull me under. Not wanting to think of the future or what if's anymore felt my eyes heavy with need, I closed them allowing sleep to take hold of me. Thought of Sesshomaru still in my head, here's to hoping to wet dreams.

…

….

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"Go away!"

I pulled a pillow over my head, trying to block out whoever it was at my door. I just needed a couple more hours of sleep and whoever was out there could burn in hell.

"Rin, answer the damn door." A masculine muffled voice sounded behind the door.

"I said go away!" I tried to press the pillow harder into my skull. Please let me sleep.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"Open the damn door!"

"Bite me!" Throwing a spare pillow at the door I rolled to my side. Maybe they would get tired of fist beating on the door.

"If you don't open this door, I will balcony hop into your room. And you won't like me doing that Rin."

Sesshomaru? I shot right up in my bed instantly. Once up I regretted moving that damn fast. Growling I shielded my eyes as the sun peaked in blinding me. I should have closed those blinds when I went to bed. Hesitantly I pulled my arm down, allowing my eyes to adjust the bright intrusion.

"I'm counting to three…"

"Or what?"

"I swear Rin, you know I'll do it." His voice held an edge of anger. I believed the crazy bastard, he would ninja warrior his ass over here.

Damn him. Glancing at the clock I knew I only had four hours of sleep, I was not in the mood for this crap.

"One…"

Really? I should wait it out, let his stress himself. Sitting on my bed I drew my legs up close to ym chest. I listened contently as Sesshoamru continued his hissy fit.

"Two.."

"Oh goody he knows how to count!"

"Two and a half…Rin." His voice warning me made me stop. What if he decided to just ram the door instead? I wasn't going o be forced into paying that bill.

Throwing myself out of bed I stormed to the door, I was going to let this ass have it.

Yanking the door open I pegged him with a nasty look. "Sesshomaru, I'm exhausted we can do this-"

"Hush, here. "Shoving a Styrofoam cup of coffee into my hands I was left blinking as he pushed past me allowing himself into my room. "Nectar of the gods. And you're welcome."

Turning on my heels I close the door, grumpily I followed him further into my room. "Sure, come in. Help yourself to my room."

"Don't mind if I do."

I watched as he looked around, my room was a mess. I didn't think I'd be entertaining anyone in here. Clothes were scattered around the room, my suitcase was open showing all my delicates. The bed was rippled and sheets strewed around. I think I even spotted a pair of panties on a night lamp. Oh well.

Moving the wet robe from yesterday out of the chair where I had flung it in the middle of my sleep, he helped himself to the chair. Kicking his legs up on the tiny table before him I had the urge to kick his shoed feet from my furniture.

Once relaxed, his eyes stopped molesting my room to roam over my body, a small smirk on his lips. "Nice uh- sleep wear?"

"Huh?" Looking down I felt the heat rush to my face. I had answered the door in just panties and a bra. Least they were cute lacy ones, and not the comfy ones I'd have chosen. Looking up his eyes remained on me as if waiting to see how I handled this.

He patiently stared at me. The look on his face said he expected me to freak and sputter apologies. Not this time big boy. Not raising to the bait, I shrugged my shoulders in a so what salute. "Girl has to look her best?"

Huffing in distain I knew I didn't give him the reaction he expected. "Well let's try putting big girl cloths on. Drink the coffee, dress. Hurry."

He sipped his own Styrofoam cup. Eyes darting between my face and under garments. I smirked at that, least he appreciated the view.

"Why?"

"We have things to do. That's why." Rolling his eyes he went back to exploring my room with those dark irises.

I felt a tinge of anger. Least he could do was tell me his plans. I wasn't like everyone else in his life who just bowed down and took his aggression. Sesshomaru you're going to learn, Rin doesn't follow well.

Kicking his feet off the table, I fulfilled my urge and managed to ruffle him. Having my anger out I pegged him with a stare. "Let's try this again shall we? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Don't want to ruin it."

Huffing in frustration I shook my head. This man was unbelievable. I liked him why again?

I knew the whys. He was sarcastic, attractive, and understood me. He made feeling sin me awaken I never felt before. He was someone I feared losing and feared letting close. Didn't mean he didn't frustrate me and make me want to murder someone.

I studied him closer, his focus became harder and harder to resist checking me out. Read to ream him about it I stopped. An evil grin appearing I knew exactly how to handle this.

Remembering last night a nasty thought crossed my mind. Perking me up I no longer felt groggy, I had a purpose and that alone drove me to wake up.

I would get dressed, I would even drink the coffee. Not, however, before I gave him a taste of his own medicine. Revenge is blah blah dish blah blah served cold.

I took a long, deliberate drink of coffee. It was rich, and creamy. Just the way I liked it. How he knew that was beyond me. Most likely asked Sango or Kagome. I was thankful anyways for him getting it right. Pulling back I smiled. "Mmm that was good."

"You, uh have some-"pointing to the corner of his mouth and then gesturing towards me, he stammered clearly flustered. Understanding what he was saying I stoked the corner of my mouth, pulling back a bit of whipped cream.

Putting my finger in my mouth I slowly sucked on it, exaggerating the moans I made. Eyes fluttering to Sesshomaru I watched as he cleared his throat, pulling on the color of his button down dress shirt. My mission was going as I planned. He was growing flustered by my performance.

Pulling my finger out of my mouth with a little pop I smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

"Uh can we get along with this? Things to do remember?" Trying to regain control of himself, made me realize I was going to have to work harder at this. I wasn't leaving him till he was blue balled and crying for release.

Crossing my arms under my Breast, I pouted. Eyes scowling at him I did my best to play it off as if I hadn't purposely shoved my tits higher. His eyes instantly darted towards them. "Manners?"

"Rin-"His voice reaching a testy note. Yet I watched as he fidgeted, eyes locked to my breast. I snickered enjoying making him sweat.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What are you doing?" Eyes narrowed I watched as he thought in his head. Eyes darting all over I started to sweat. If he figures my plan out, I wouldn't get my revenge.

Time to up it a notch.

Walking towards him I made sure to swing my hips in an exaggerated manner, stopping at his knees I slowly bent down, his eyes never leaving my fleshy mounds. Nudging his knees he willing parted them allowing me the room to walk between his legs, and getting closer to him.

Bending to his ear I made sure my boobs brushed against his shoulder. Which caused him to stiffen, hands shifting I fought the urge to laugh as he rearranged things lower.

Blowing a hot steady stream of air against his ear I whispered gently, "Whatever I want to do."

"Rin?" Uncertainty filled his voice. Good, he hadn't figured me out. He was too concerned to know what the hell was going on in his pants.

Pulling back I leveled my face with his. Putting a finger to his lips I smiled once more. "Shush."

Removing my finger I moved before he could speak once more. Taking his lips between mine I caught him by surprise. His body grew stiff, and is if realizing it was me for the first time he relaxed. His hands wrapped their way around my waist, pulling me closer I lost my balance. Falling into his lap I used my hands propped against his chest to support myself.

Pushing his lips apart with my tongue, I entered his mouth. Running along the inside I explored ever crevice and area there was to behold. His tongue met mine as they danced alongside each other. Lapping at one another, I found a moan rippling from deep in my throat.

I couldn't let myself get to into it. I was enjoying his arms around me way too much, His tongue licking along mine. I already felt the pool of warmth wetness between my legs. I would regret it later but this was for a reason. I had to leave him wanting more like he did me dis morning.

Pulling back I watched his face from closed eyed contentment, to wide eyes shocked. "Why did you stop?"

Licking my lips I forced a devilish grin. "We have to go remember?"

"It can wait. " His voice hard and heavy, his eyes dark with raw need. He gripped tighter onto my wrist, looking down I noticed a noticeable large bulge in his pants. It took all my will not to fall to my knees releasing it.

Stepping from his legs and out of his grasp I went to my suit case. Pulling out something random I hoped they matched, I needed to get out of this room fast before I decided to dive back into a pool full of Sesshomaru.


End file.
